Van Helsing
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Velkara Valerious has many secrets from her siblings. She has kept a Werewolf safe since a child. She has these dreams of two men during battle and she has met the handsome Dracula several times before and won't fight him. But now that Helsing arrives...
1. Chapter 1

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara and Mikeal are my only characters.**

**A little short, but it is an introduction :D**

**Chapter One**

**Werewolf Hunters**

"**I'm telling you that this is a bad idea," **Velkara Valerious whispered to her brother again in worry as she tied him to the post. "Why must you harm the creature? He feeds on cattle. That's it. He has yet to harm us."

"He works for Dracula," Velkan told his sister.

"There is more than just one werewolf, brother," She told her twin. "What if this is not the one you're after?"

"Either way," Velkan shook his head. "When both of them are dead, we will be a step closer to killing Dracula."

Velkara sighed at her twin and shook her head. "Just be careful." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before taking off into the cold trees. Everyone was in position so she quickly made her way to hers.

She paused at the sight of a man in her section and then sighed.

The man had long silver hair that he kept tied behind his back and shining golden eyes. Dressed in black leather pants and boots, all he wore was a white shirt and a golden, knight chess piece on his ear(if you have read any of my other stories, you will have seen that earring before. That is a trademark of the characters my little brother wanted me to add into my stories for him, lol. That, and Rush in the last name of many of my characters too. XD).

She could hardly believe that he could stand the cold like he did, but she knew that he wasn't cold.

"So, is he in place?" The man asked, scratching the side of his face.

"Yes," Velkara nodded. "Be careful Mikeal," She told the man beside her. "Don't let your brother hurt my brother too much."

"That beast is not my brother," Mikeal growled. "Dracula is just trying to get what he does not have and his tactics are foolish."

At Velkara's chuckle, Mikeal took a glance at her. The woman's dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid and her green eyes were fierce. She dressed in leather pants and boots herself, but her shirt was black as well, not the white that the others in her family wore. No jewelry, beside the Gypsy pendant her mother had given her, was on her body, and a white jacket much like her sisters was on her shoulders as a sword hung on her hip and a whip on her back belt-loop.

"Just don't do anything foolish, Mikeal." Velkara told the man as he turned to leave.

"You know me." He laughed as he hurried off into the trees.

"That's why I warned you!" She called after him and then turned back to the scene with a smile. It fell though as a sudden, dreaded feeling wafted around the trees. She watched as her twin stood there at the post, ready to move.

After a few moments, at a low growl, Velkan lifted his head. "Come on. Dracula unleashed you for a reason." He growled.

It took a moment but the grey and black Werewolf finally broke out and Velkan moved, pulling himself onto the tip of the post he was tied to. As the beast clawed at the post, Velkan grabbed the rope that hung above him the men began to pull him up.

The rope got stuck though and it left the Prince stuck in the air like a treat for the roaring Werewolf that was trying to claw at him as it jumped in the air.

Velkara watched as Anna drew her blade.

"Anna, stop!" Velkara called to her sister, but she was ignored. With a roll of her eyes, Velkara blew a loud whistle before running forward and jumping onto her sister's back. Both women fell to the ground as a large bundle of silver fur jumped onto the other werewolf that had just spotted them and across the clearing both of the werewolves rolled, clawing and biting at the other. It was then that the silver Werewolf kicked the other one with its hind legs, kicking it off of him and into the pole as Velkan screamed for them to cut the rope. As the beast fell, the trap fell and it dropped into the cage they had set up and yanked him into the air.

"There are two of them!" Anna cried out if fear, backing up a bit as Velkara stayed in front of her.

Velkan's shots with his gun made both women turn to their brother, giving the silver werewolf time to jump back into the trees. Velkan was hit by the cage and his gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Velkan!" Anna cried as Velkara bit her lip.

Into the tree their brother jumped as the werewolf continued to ravage in the cage. The men around the sisters began to fire at it and Velkara shook her head.

"You need silver bullets to kill a werewolf!" She reminded them as she and Anna searched for the gun their brother had dropped in the leaves.

Like idiots though, the men continued to fire and one of them shot the rope holding the cage. Combine that with the weight and the fact the werewolf was struggling to get out, the cage, of course, dropped…right in front of Anna and Velkara.

Velkara grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her behind her as she ran. The cold air was stinging her throat but Velkara was not going to stop. Until they reached the cliff. Velkara placed her sister behind her, pulling out her sword, but sighed in relief as the silver werewolf appeared again, knocking the other out of the air and back into the trees. Snarls and growls were heard as the snapping of twigs and thundering against the ground.

"Why do they fight each other?" Anna demanded, breathing hard from the running. "Why are there two of them?"

Velkara kept silent as she prayed for Mikeal to stay safe. Velkara was the only one that knew Mikeal's secret. She had found him wounded and half-dead in the alleyway one night years ago when she was a child. She took care of him, brought him back to health so the two of them bonded over years. She had kept his werewolf blood secret for years, due to one thing.

Dracula had been after Mikeal for years. He was the only true werewolf in the world, the others being created by Dracula through tests and examinations. And with him being a true Werewolf, Mikeal didn't have to wait for the Full Moon to transform into his beast form. He could transform whenever he liked and so, he did, but in secrecy. It was lucky that he could control himself, too.

Mikeal had been hidden from Dracula since Velkara found him. This was the first time in years that Mikeal had transformed in his wolf form for battle, and that was a good thing.

Roars brought Velkara from her thoughts and she froze at the sight of the giant ball of blood and fur rolling towards them. As the two werewolves continued to tumble towards the sister in their fight, Velkan came out of nowhere and pushed them both out of the way. He turned in time to shoot a silver bullet before the trio went over the cliff, splashing down into the water below.

Velkara pulled herself out from under her sister and ran to the cliff. "VELKAN!" She cried, reaching down for him.

But the three forms were already washed away in the water. She didn't know how to react, so she just staring down after them as she gripped the edge of the cliff in her hands.

"God," She heard Anna pray behind her. "Help us."

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara and Mikeal are my only characters.**

**Chapter Two**

**Van Helsing**

"**Miss me?" **

Velkara whipped around to see Mikeal leaning against the wall of her house, arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. Velkara grinned and went to hug him but instead punched him. "What the hell, Velkara?"

"It took you a month to return? A month! Do you know how many excuses I had to make for you! I had to tell them that you were searching for Velkan along the riverbanks! If they didn't know that you were stupid enough to be out after dark then they never would have believe me!"

"If they believed you then what are you mad at me for?" Mikeal asked, holding the side of his face as she walked away to the center of town.

"For making me worry!" She cursed at him before taking a deep breath and calming herself down. "Forgive me."

"Eh," He shrugged. "Trust me; I'm used to getting pounded by women."

Velkara pulled a face and rolled her eyes at the gleam in his eye. "You're perverted beyond belief, you know that?"

"Without a doubt. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

Before she could respond, the sound of horses caught their ears and they both turned to see a man in black and another that looked like a friar as they dismounted their horses and began to walk forward. The town shrunk away from them as they passed before following after them.

"So what do you remember?" The Friar asked.

"Not now, Carl." The other man replied. That voice sent a shiver down Velkara's throat and at that, Mikeal let loose a small growl.

"There must be something." The friar, Carl, continued.

"I remember fighting the Romans at Masada." The other man replied lowly, but Mikeal could hear him.

Carl looked surprised. "That was 73 A.D."

"You asked."

"What are we doing here?" Carl continued. "Why is it so important to kill this Dracula anyway?" Velkara heard that and raised an eyebrow.

The man in black lowered his hat. "Because he's the son of the devil."

"I mean besides that."

"Because if we kill him, anything bitten by him or created by him will also die."

"I mean besides that." Carl repeated.

"Welcome to Transylvania." A man called out and Velkara turned to see that it was the Undertaker speaking.

The man in black paused and dropped his bag as he turned to face the man and all the townspeople.

"Is it always like this?" Carl asked.

"Pretty much." His companion sighed.

"Oh God," Velkara slapped a hand to her face. "Honestly, do you have to do that every time someone new comes into town?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Mikeal crossed his arms. "And you wonder why no one ever wants to come to Transylvania anymore."

"Ouch," The friar said under his breath and the two of them laughed as Velkara's sister decided to appear.

"You," Anna called from the well she stood on, hands on her hips. "Turn around." When they did so, keeping their heads down, Velkara placed a hand over her mouth. "Let me see your faces." Her sister ordered.

"Why?" The man in black asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers." Anna answered.

"Well, your friends over there seem to be just fine with us the way we are." Carl pointed at Velkara and Mikeal.

"Well, that would be because Mikeal is the strongest warrior here and if you even think about touching Princess Velkara he'll rip you to pieces." A voice called from the crowd. Velkara sighed and looked beside her where Mikeal had just been standing. He wasn't there anymore and she shook her head.

He was such a practical joker.

"So you're one of the Princesses, eh?" Carl looked at her.

The Undertaker took a measuring tool and began to work his creepy magic on the two men. "Strangers don't last long here. Five foot seven." He said to Carl and Anna gave a nod; the townspeople began to move forward.

"Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed." Anna told them.

The tall man in black grabbed a gun on his belt. "You can try," He said, glancing over his shoulder. They backed off.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna asked as Velkara watched her sister in pity.

"The laws of men mean little to me." He replied.

"Fine. Kill them."

"Anna!" Velkara finally had enough of her sister's actions and took a step forward. "Behave yourself." She turned to the two men. "At least tell us what you're here for."

"I'm here to help you." The man told Velkara, pleased that one of them wanted to talk.

"We don't need any help." Anna replied.

"And neither did Velkan." Velkara growled at her sister. The young woman pulled a sad face but took a step off of the well with an annoyed look.

"He can't help us. No one can!" Anna told her sister.

"Really?" The man asked.

The next moment, the man pulled out a silver crossbow and began to fire into the air. Velkara pulled Anna down to the snow and then sat up to see what he was shooting at.

"Dracula's brides!" Velkara cursed.

"Everybody inside!" Anna ordered, but the townspeople were already making their way there as Mikeal helped Velkara to her feet.

"Do not transform!" She told the man.

She could tell that he was arguing in his head but he gave a firm nod. At a scream, Velkara twirled around to see that one of the Brides, the one that annoyed her beyond belief, had grabbed her sister and was trying to fly off with her. Grasping the whip on her belt, she whirled it around her head before swinging it up. It wrapped around the creature's foot and she pulled as hard as she could. It caught the vampire off guard long enough for Mikeal to run forward to grasp Anna and pull her to safety.

As Mikeal, sword in one hand and Anna in another ran through the town with the rest of the townspeople, Velkara stood back to back with the man in black with the crossbow as he continued to fire at the creatures.

"Would you mind telling me who these creatures are?" The man asked her.

"The Brides of Dracula," Velkara answered him, drawing her sword to her other hand. "Aleera, Verona, and Marishka."

"He's got three?" He asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Lucky guy." He then moved away as the weapon he held began to jam. "Carl! Carl, it's not working!"

Velkara smirked. "That's why I don't like guns." She set her sights on Verona, the one with the long black hair, and used her whip again. It caught the creature across the face instead of wrapping around her neck like Velkara had been hoping and Verona let out as scream before turning to face the woman and lunging. She dodged the whip this time and bulldozed Velkara into the doors of a house, sending her through them.

Groaning, she stumbled back out just in time to see Marishka come down with a hiss and grabbed a cow from the middle of the town and dropped it into a house.

"No!" Mikeal cried out in horror, letting go of Anna's hand. "Bessie!" He ran after the vampire, but all three of them flew into the deep well as the sun came out from behind the clouds.

"It's the sun." Anna announced as she stood up from behind a vegetable stand.

Mikeal was gripping the edges of the well as he and Velkara stared down it. "I could jump down there." He was growling. "All three of them would be dead in seconds."

"And then what?" Velkara whispered as Anna and the man-who-still-wasn't0-named-yet walked towards the well themselves. "Just stay calm. You'll get your time." She turned to the young friar behind them. "Are you all right?"

Carl looked up, shaking in his boots but unharmed. "Yes."

"You haven't done things like this before, have you?" She asked as the sky drew dark again.

"No, no I don't." He then looked at the sky. "Uh-uh, Van Helsing?" Carl's voice was shaking with fear.

Velkara looked up and saw that the clouds were covering the sun again. Before she could say anything, Aleera burst from the well, followed by the other two, and grabbed Anna, flying off with her. Anna must have cut her or something because she was tossed like a ragdoll before Verona caught her again. The man in black tool one look before firing a single shot. He pierced Verona's leg and Anna was dropped onto a house.

Velkara didn't have time to watch what happened to her sister as the third bride, Marishka, gave a cry and went flying after the man Carl had called Van Helsing. She used her whip again, grabbed another foot and yanked top the right as hard as she could. It sent the vampire flying towards a house and arrows from Helsing helped.

She pulled the whip back into its wrap and gave a nod to the man in black. Both of them began to step towards the house the growls were coming from. Seconds later Marishka came flying back out, knocking Helsing in Velkara and both onto the ground.

Rolling over, they watched as the vampire pulled arrows out of her and dropped onto the railing of the house, transforming into her human form in her yellow silk robes, brown eyes, and matching hair that nearly reached her waist.(That one, I have to say, was the sexiest woman of the entire movie, lol) Helsing stood up as Velkara stayed on her knees, whip ready, waiting for the vampire to move.

"Holy Water!" Carl then shouted before tossing it to Helsing but Verona flew by before anyone could think and tossed it into the well.

"Stop your teasing, Marishka, finish him and grab the Princess!" Verona ordered her sister.

They all turned back to look at the other woman as she leaned down on her knees. "Too bad. So sad." She grinned.

"The church!" Carl shouted, turning and pointing.

Helsing looked at it before turning back to the vampire to watch as her fangs grew. The two of them exchanged looks and then Helsing took off for his crossbow. Marishka jump and transformed just in time to have Velkara's whip wrap around her foot again. She pulled as hard as she could, knocking the vampire off course and missing Helsing as he grabbed his crossbow. But the vampire was too strong and this time she yanked the whip from the woman's hands before throwing Helsing into the side of a house. Cursing under her breath, Velkara watched as the vampire flew off above the town before turning back as Helsing stood up and ran for the church again.

As the vampire returned, Velkara noticed something climbing up the side of a house and then as it jumped into the air, clawing at the vampire.

A Silver-haired werewolf.

"Mikeal! No!" She shouted, and Helsing turned with his Crossbow, now dipped in Holy Water. He pulled a confused look for a moment as he watch the Werewolf knock the vampire into the tower above the church. He didn't wait longer though and fired. The Werewolf gave a growl as one of the arrows hit his hand and he turned and roared at Helsing before ripping it out and jumping away before he could be fired at again.

An explosion happened from behind and they turned to watch as Verona and Aleera fly off towards Dracula's castle. Velkara turned back around and winced as Marishka disintegrated, screamed, and melted away.

Wiping the dust from her pants, she picked up her whip and turned to the man that was now walking towards the steps of the church, the friar following him with his hat.

Velkara was surprised that she didn't notice this before. This man was sexy as hell!

Over six feet in height, the man was slim and dressed head to foot in black and leather; even his hands. She had half a mind to rip that Jacket off of him and take it for herself but she withheld her urge. He had dark brown, medium length hair, matching eyes, and was breathing hard.

With deep breaths herself, Velkara made her way to the steps and sat down herself. "I take it that you have done things like this before."

The man looked at her. "A lot of times."

"That's good; Dracula will be after you now for killing Marishka. You're going to need all the experience that you need." She rolled her neck and then held her hand out. "Velkara Valerious."

"Carl." The Friar took her hand.

The other man looked at her for a moment before taking it himself. "Van Helsing." He seemed worried about her reaction. She didn't know why.

"Well, Carl, Mr. Helsing," She spread her arms out. "Welcome to Transylvania."

There was a sound from a cow and they all turned to see that the cow that had been dropped into the house was standing on the deck, completely fine.

"Bessie!" Came a cry and they all watched as Mikeal appeared out of nowhere, running for the cow and throwing his arms around the cow's neck. "Oh, I'm so glad you're all right!"

As Velkara laughed, Van Helsing took instant notice to the wound in Mikeal's hand. Recalling the name that Velkara had called and the events that had happened, Van Helsing jumped to his feet, gripping his crossbow again.

"You were the Werewolf!" He stated, aiming at the man and the cow.

Velkara immediately jumped to her feet and placed herself infront of the weapon with a firm face.

"You'll never take me alive!" Mikeal began to laugh crazily as he jumped onto the cow's back. "Ride, Bessie! Ride!" The cow moved quickly down the stairs of the deck and moved across to the church before pausing in front of it to eat some grass.

Velkara began to laugh.

"Bessie! You traitor!" Mikeal cried as the cow continued to eat the grass in front of Van Helsing, "I thought we had something!"

Helsing just looked at him with a 'WTF' look before both he and Carl looked at the now embarrassed women.

"Please, I can explain, but not here." She shook her head. "Later." She glanced at the man still on the cow. "He's not evil like you all believe. For God Sakes, he helped you with Marishka!"

Van Helsing gave another look at the silver-haired man before sighing and dropping his weapon. She was right. He couldn't feel any evil coming off of the man like he did from the other creatures that he had killed. He opened his mouth to speak but we cut off as the townspeople began to gather again.

"He killed a bride!"

"He killed Marishka!"

The townspeople were pissed off and with weapons.

Velkara rolled her eyes and looked at the two men standing beside her. "My apologies on my town." She told them before Helsing sat back down. "Their imbeciles."

"He killed a vampire!"

"But isn't that a good thing?" Carl asked.

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive," The Undertaker answered him. "One or two people a month. Now they will kill for revenge." Everyone began to shout in agreement.

"Are you always this popular?" Carl asked the man beside him.

"Pretty much." Helsing answered as he put his hat back on his head.

"So what name, my good sir, do I carve on your gravestone?" The Undertaker questioned.

"His name is Van Helsing," Another voice echoed Velkara's and they turned to watch Anna appear from the crowd. Everyone gasped, as if they knew his name.

"Your reputation precedes you." Anna told the man as he stood up.

~Am I the only one who hasn't heard of him before?~ Velkara asked as Mikeal finally got off the cow and Bessie wandered off for more grass.

"Next time, stay close like your sister did. You're not good to me dead." Van Helsing told Anna.

Anna laughed as Velkara frowned. "Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage." She then turned to the townspeople. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years. I'd say that's earned him a drink." She turned and began to lead the way to the large mansion that she, her sister, and Mikeal shared.

"Why is everyone afraid of him and shocked at his name?" Velkara asked the friar as he and Mikeal stood on either side of her.

"You have never heard of Van Helsing before?" Carl looked and sounded shocked.

"No; should I have?"

"Van Helsing is a man that has been claimed for the murders of several people over the country. He is seen as a murderer, but it appears that he's truthfully going after monsters." Mikeal told him.

"That's right." Carl nodded. "We're here to take care of Dracula."

Velkara's face pulled a frown. She didn't like the thought of that, but for reasons untold and ones that she wasn't going to pull out any time soon. She moved to catch up to her sister but paused for a moment beside Helsing.

"Just so you know," Velkara gave him a look. "I didn't stay near you so you could protect me. I can take care of myself."

Van Helsing watched as she walked away, a smile on his face. "I can tell."

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**Sorry guys, had Roller Derby try-outs this week. I'm in! Yes! I cannot wait for my first game, but then again its next season so I've got a long while to practice with the team and get to know them. I'm so excited! :)**

**Chapter Three**

**Information and Brothers**

"**So, how did you get here?" **Anna asked as they all entered the parlor.

"We came by sea." Carl answered her.

"Really? The sea?"

"Well yes."

"The Adriatic Sea?"

"Yes."

Velkara smiled. She loved the sea. It held such a different feeling than where they lived.

"So, where do I find Dracula?" Van Helsing decided to change the subject.

"Yes." Carl agreed. Mikeal gave a snort and Velkara gave him a look.

"He used to live in this very house four centuries ago." Velkara answered as she passed the large map of Transylvania. "He's still here in Transylvania; we just don't know where." ~And I live in the bedroom that was once his~ She decided to laugh at herself.

"Our father would stare at the painting for hours looking for Dracula's lair." Anna added, nodding at the map before she began to load up on her knives and swords. "So, that's why you've come?"

Velkara sat on the table, watching her sister. She had learned years ago never to leave without your weapons.

"I can help you." Van Helsing assured both of them as Mikeal wondered off into the room; most likely in search for something to eat.

Anna scoffed. "No one can help us."

"I can try." Helsing tried to reason with her.

Velkara just let her sister talk. Sometimes she didn't have the patience to deal with Anna's stubbornness. She was just like she had been when she was younger. Before she met…

"You can die trying," Anna replied. "All of our family has. I can handle myself."

"So I noticed," Helsing told her. "The only ones that seemed to be able to handle themselves in this entire town are your sister and her friend." He motioned at Mikeal who was now sitting in a chair, drinking something as he and Carl talked.

Anna walked towards him with a frown and a sword in her hand. "The vampires attacked in daylight. They never do that. I was unprepared. It won't happen again."

"And yet your sister was prepared." He decided to say, hiding a smirk. Velkara coughed to hide a laugh as Anna gave the man a furious look. "So," He quickly moved on. "Why did they attack in daylight?"

"Clearly, they wanted to catch us off-guard. They seem almost desperate to finish off our family." Anna turned to the table and grabbed a gun.

"Why is that? Why now?" Helsing continued with his questions.

"Simple." Velkara decided to stand. "There are only two left. And they're women. The sooner they're gone the sooner they won't have to worry about resistance."

Helsing accepted that. "And yet it seems that the women are the most dangerous here." He commented lowly. Velkara didn't think that she was supposed to hear that.

"You ask a lot of questions." Anna commented.

"Hmm. Usually I ask only two—what are we dealing with and how do we kill it?"

"Our father spent most of his life looking for answers year after year." Velkara told him.

"Tearing through the tower, combing through the family archives." Anna added as Helsing turned to Carl who was now staring at the large map-painting.

"Carl. The tower, start there." Van ordered.

"Oh, right."

"Mikeal," Velkara turned to the man still sitting in the chair. "Go and grab Nessa from the town," She looked back at the friar as Mikeal took off through the doors. "She's quite a history-lover. Perhaps she can be of some help." Carl nodded, staring at the map again; she wondered if he had even heard her.

"The only way to save your family," Helsing then said to the sisters. "Is to stay alive until Dracula is killed."

Anna whipped around to face him, hands on her hips. "And who will kill him if not me or my sister? Who will show courage if not us?"

"Even if the two of you go out together," Helsing looked at both of them. "You'll still be outmanned and out-positioned. And neither of you can see in the dark." He had a point. Two women against three vampires was a bad idea, even if a werewolf was with them. The two brides could occupy the beast and that would leave Anna and Velkara with Dracula themselves and there was just no way that Velkara would lift her blade against him. But for now, she had to act like she would. "In the morning we will hunt him." Helsing continued and both women looked at him. "But the three of us will do it together."

Anna looked at the man in silence for a moment. "Some say you're a murderer, Mr. Van Helsing. Others say you're a holy man. Which is it?"

He didn't even need to think. "It's a bit of both, I think."

Anna smiled. "I promised you a drink."

"Yes, you did."

"The bar is down the hall. Help yourself." She shoved past him as Velkara let out a laugh. "As for me, I'm going to finish this once and for all. Velkara, come."

"Damn, what am I? A dog?" The older sister asked, walking after her sister.

"I'm sorry that the two of you have to carry this burden alone." Helsing told them as he moved after them.

"On the contrary," Anna replied. "The two of us wish for it no other way."

"And I'm sorry about your father and brother."

"We'll see them again one day," Velkara smiled. "We can't get rid of them that easily."

"We Transylvanians always look on the bright side of death." Anna added to her sister's comment.

"There's a brighter side of death?" Helsing asked.

"Of course." The sisters said together as they turned to face the man again. "It's just harder to see," Anna told him.

Anna turned to leave but Helsing grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around before spraying something in her face. The woman was knocked out and Velkara caught her sister before she could fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that too." He mumbled.

"You're not going to do that to me now, are you?" She asked with a smile.

"You're not as stubborn as she is, so I don't think there's a need to." Helsing answered her, grabbing Anna's other arm.

Velkara sighed and began to slowly move down the hall towards Anna's room and spread her out on her bed. "Anna, Anna, Anna," She shook her head. "Never patient."

"It's surprising to me that you're the only one with patience in this town. One would think that the older sister is the one that wanted revenge for her family more than the younger sister." Helsing decided to tell her.

"Well," She stared down at her sister for a moment. "Someone in this family had to be. Velkan wasn't either. He was very much like her."

"I thought the twins are the close ones. That they know and tell everything to each other." The man continued as they left the room.

"Some things are better kept secret." Velkara returned to the Parlor they had been in and picked her glass back up.

"I take that as you're the only one who knows that Mikeal is a Werewolf."

"No," She shook her head. "Nessa knows as well."

"You trust her?"

"That, and another reason you'll learn soon enough," She set her glass down and sat on the table again. Helsing sat in the chair that Mikeal had been in as Carl continued to look at the map-painting. "I found Mikeal when I was younger, half-dead in the forest; nearly eight years ago now. Dracula has been after the werewolves for some reason and Mikeal is the final of his species that live in Transylvania. He would always outsmart Dracula, somehow, so the vampire took some of his blood and created what has been attacking us lately. They may look like Werewolves, but Mikeal constantly whines about them and their smell when they're close." She gave a smile, remembering one of those moments. "Dracula is still after him, but he has yet to acquire him. He was instantly taken in by my father when I brought him back to health and he has lived her with us like another brother." She gave a silent sigh. "But happy things like family do not last forever," Velkara gave Helsing a look. "Mikeal has helped to keep the Werewolves Dracula created and all his other monsters at bay and as many people as he can alive. He's not a monster. Some of the people in the town call him a Saint."

"That's because he is one," The voice made them turn to see Mikeal had returned, a young woman in tow. He glanced around the room. "I see that Anna has left all ready. I'm surprised that you let her go."

As Velkara recalled the events to the wolf-man, Van Helsing took in the new woman. She was around the age of 24 with wavy blond hair and blue eyes at the height of 5'6'. Dressed in a pale green dress, Nessa wore a bright smile as she took in the two men that had helped save the Town earlier.

Mikeal laughed and clapped a hand on Helsing's shoulder. "I'd hate to be you when Anna wakes up. You might wanna run while you still can."

Helsing didn't know what to really say as Velkara gave her own, small laugh. "Van Helsing, Carl," The Friar turned at the call of his name. "I'd like you to meet Nessa. Nessa, Carl is the one you'll be working with in the tower."

"All right. Can you lead the way?" The Friar asked, moving closer.

Nessa looked at Velkara for a nod before giving her own. She took the man's hand carefully and began to pull him behind her. Carl gave a confused look but followed after her anyway.

"Poor little Friar-man." Mikeal shook his head as he watched after them.

"Why do you say that?" Helsing asked.

"Nessa is a mute," Velkara stood up, covering a yawn. "She hasn't said a word since the death of her parents."

Helsing now understood why they didn't have to worry about Nessa saying anything about Mikeal being a Werewolf. "Something tells me that their deaths had something to do with Dracula."

"You're smart, Helsing." Velkara grinned. "And you catch on quickly. Dracula has almost everything to do with the foul things that happen here…" She fell silent as she thought for a moment. "It's safe to say that you're not going to do anything to Mikeal, correct?"

Van Helsing turned to see that Mikeal had paused and was secretly glancing at him from the corner of his eye. There was something radiating off of the man; Helsing couldn't name it but he felt like…

Helsing shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with him. You don't have to worry about anything."

Mikeal turned his back to them, but Velkara knew that he was relieved. She was too. "Well, I'm sure that you're tired. Mikeal, will you show Mr. Helsing to his room?"

"Please, just call me Van," Helsing told her as he stood from the chair.

Velkara grinned. "All right then, Van. Since food is not ready, I will send some to you later for tonight. Anna, Mikeal and I usually eat at the table, but tonight just don't feel like a good night. You are free to roam the house; I believe that you'll know where you can and cannot enter, and I will take care of Carl with some of his own food later tonight."

"Thank you," Helsing gave her a nod before turning and leaving the room after Mikeal.

Velkara was still a little nervous about him being around the werewolf but she doubted that Helsing would do anything to Mikeal. She felt that she could trust him on that little bit so far(and she just hoped that she wasn't wrong.).

She glanced at the painting one more time before moving to one of the window seats with a book. She normally went to her room to read, but today she just felt like watching the sunset.

Velkara had lost herself in her book and soon she realized that it was dark outside and it was raining. She had stood to find some candles when footsteps made her freeze. They were slow, heavy, and coming her way. She moved towards them but suddenly, they were gone and replaced with the clicking of heels. She turned around immediately.

"Anna?" Velkara looked at the mace in her sister's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Her sister shook her head as she set the weapon down and moved past her to close the squeaking window.

~When did the window open~ She asked herself. Velkara turned to leave but her eyes fell of the water-paw-prints that led across the hall. Mikeal was smarted than that! He knew not to leave tracks! Then who the hell-

There was a low growl through the hall with a drop to the floor and Velkara felt Anna grab her sleeve. The elder sister picked up the mace Anna had and slowly began to pace backwards from the sound. She heard Anna pick up a gun as she still held to her sleeve. More low growls were heard and water dripped onto her from the ceiling. She lifted her head to look up and bit back a yell.

The next thing Velkara knew, Anna shot at the brown-haired Werewolf and was hurrying down the hall. She followed after her and the Beast chased her, but just for a moment. The Werewolf soon disappeared and the sisters were breathing hard as they halted for a moment. Velkara kept her eyes and ears searching. She was not going to let her sister die as well and as she turned to lead the way to the door she gasped as she ran into a rain-soaked body in ripped clothes.

Her eyes widened as she gazed into her twin's face. "Velkan!" She instantly wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the water.

"Velkara," He hugged her back before pulling away.

"Velkan?" Anna sounded think she was about to cry.

"Anna."

She put a hand to his face and he grabbed it. "Oh, my God. You're alive." But something wasn't right. Velkara could feel it. What was going on?

"No! Anna, Velkara, I only have a moment." Velkan sounded frantic as he grabbed their arms.

"But, Velkan, there's a werewolf-" Anna tried to tell him.

"Never mind. Listen to me," He told his sister. "I know Dracula's secret. He has a-" Velkan stopped talking and began to grunt. That's when it clicked.

"Anna, get away!" Velkara pulled her sister behind her and back away from their brother. She had seen Mikeal transform so many times before. Anna seemed to realize what was going on as well and began to cry.

Velkan flipped a table and then, somehow, began to climb up the wall while on his back. After telling his sisters to run, Velkan began to rip off his tattered shirt before moving onto his skin to reveal the shaggy fur of the werewolf Anna had shot at. It looked so painful. How could Mikeal put up with doing that?

Velkara held her crying sister to her, trying to block her view and watched as her brother transformed before giving a roar.

"Velkara!" There was a shout from down the hall and the woman turned her head to see Van Helsing and Mikeal running towards them. Velkan saw the men and then jumped out of the window with another growl. "Velkara," Helsing hurried to the two women. "Are you all right?"

Anna didn't reply but continued to let Velkara hold her.

"Yes," Velkara answered as Mikeal burst out the door to watch as the Werewolf jumped from the large home and then crossed the river, heading for the town in the rain. "We're fine."

Nessa and Carl decided to take this moment to enter themselves. Carl sniffed. "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" He asked.

"Werewolf!" Helsing answered, running past him.

"Oh, right. You'll be needing silver bullets." The Friar seemed to have everything waiting and tossed him a packet of the bullets.

"Well done." Helsing called to him.

"Just don't shoot me in the ass!" Mikeal told the man as they ran out of the house together.

"Nessa," Velkara turned to the woman and the Friar. "Please take Anna to her room and let her rest. I'll be back later."

Nessa nodded and took the shaking woman from the older sister and watched as the other woman ran off. Velkara didn't even waste time grabbing her weapons and took off after the man and the two werewolves.

_**~All I know is that to me**_

_**You look like you're lots of fun**_

_**Open up your lovin' arms**_

_**Watch out, here I come~**_

**As Helsing loaded his gun with the silver bullets, Mikeal took in a deep breath (I don't know cause I've never seen snow before, so I was just wondering.) **The smell of the created Werewolf was all over the place, but there was also another one. Velkan's. Did the other werewolf bite the brother?

They walked forward through the town, slowly for a moment before Helsing whipped around and pointed his gun behind them. "Who's hunting whom?" He commented. "Can you smell him?" Helsing asked as he continued to stare behind them.

"Of course. There's just something strange here." As Mikeal gripped his chin, thinking, Helsing backed up around the corner and put his back into the wall.

"Nice night." The Undertaker's voice, who had been hiding in the coffin beside Helsing, made the Hunter jump and point his gun at him as Mikeal turned the corner himself. "This is a bit tight for me, but for you…" The Undertaker moved and back Helsing towards the box. "It's a perfect fit." He then turned to dig a hole. "What a coincidence."

"Oh, grow up," Mikeal sighed. "Is this all you do? It's no wonder you're not married with kids."

"I see the wolf-man hasn't killed either of you yet." Undertaker told them.

"Couldn't if he tried," Mikeal huffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry," Helsing replied. "He's getting to it. You don't seem too bothered by him."

"Oh, I'm no threat to him."

"And that's why you'll die." The silver-haired man mumbled under his breath.

"I'm just the one who cleans up after him, if you get my meaning."

"It's a little late to be digging graves, isn't it?" Helsing asked him, still checking around the area.

"Never too late to dig graves," Helsing whipped around at a noise. "You never know when you need a fresh one." As the Undertaker went to hit Helsing in the head with his shovel, Mikeal reached out and grabbed it as Helsing whipped around with a face. The man's face turned ever whiter at the growl Mikeal gave him. "Oh, sorry. It's just…my nature." He looked like he was about to wet himself. He then gasped as Mikeal whipped around. Helsing followed his movement and then jumped out of the way as the brown Werewolf lunged at the three of them. The Undertaker didn't move though, and screamed instead.

Mikeal winced. ~And another one bites the dust…Er, snow.~

As the Werewolf growled, Helsing lifted his gun to shoot him but Velkara finally showed up and knocked his gun into the air.

Helsing turned to Velkara and grabbed her throat, pinning her against the nearby shed, asking – "Why?" Velkara and Mikeal both didn't like that and the woman's knee jabbed forward while the wolf-man grabbed him but the back of his jacket and yanked him off. It was lucky that Mikeal pulled him back when he did. Velkara would have hit Helsing in a certain plain rather than his leg.

"He's not your brother anymore, Velkara!" Helsing told her, anger boiling through him as Mikeal let go of him.

"You knew?" Mikeal asked.

"Yes." He huffed.

"How?"

Velkara glared at him and spoke before he could reply. "Cursed or not, Velkan in Velkan! Nothing will ever change that! And I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"He's a werewolf! He's going to kill people!" Helsing told her.

"Hey! I don't kill people." Mikeal decided to jump in.

"Mikeal can help him control it! He's like a puppy when he transforms and it's not during battle! He's not a monster, dammit!" Velkara turned and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. "We have another month before he transforms. Just…just give me that long! Please!"

"For what?" Helsing asked her.

"They say," Mikeal stared at the sky. "That Dracula made a cure for the creatures he created in case he couldn't control them."

"If I can save Velkan with that, then I'm going to try and find it. It would be in Dracula's Castle, so we'll still be after the same thing." She sighed and turned back to him. "Please. At least give me that long. If I can save my brother…" She shook her head. "Just let me try."

Mikeal watched in amusement as Helsing groaned and walked away for a moment before he sighed and turned back to the woman. "All right," She looked at him. "I'll help you with your brother. Let's find him before we find the cure to make sure he's ready to receive it before the next full moon."

Velkara smiled and held her tears back as she nodded. "Thank you,"

Helsing nodded. "And I'm sorry about," He touched his neck and she frowned.

"Just don't do it again. You're women might submit to you men over there but here, it doesn't work that way. It's a warning. You touch me you'd best be ready for what I give back."

Helsing nodded again. "So, where do we start?"

**Just so you know, Nessa is a character that was made for Carl off of my Stalkerfriend that has been following me and my stories since the Pirates of the Caribbean Stories.(LOL J/J) I couldn't just leave Carl without a girl :D**

**Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**Thank you to NissaNorris, Vampirelover1, Loveless, an ILoveDrac for reading and reviewing. I'm glad I have you guys :)**

**Chapter Four**

**Blood-sucking can be so…arousing**

**It was the next night. **Anna was with them this time, leaving Carl and Nessa at the Manor to continue with their work. They were making their way to Castle Frankenstein. A year ago, the amazing Scientist was killed and the creature that he had created was gone. Velkara had rejected the fact that her town were afraid of them. Frankenstein had been a wonderful teacher to her, though Igor did freak her out a bit. Sometimes she would sneak out at night to watch him work. It seemed that the castle was where she would always run into Dracula as well. She hadn't been back since the Doctor died, though.

"For me," Anna was say, walking in the snow. "This is all personal. It's all about family and honor. Why do you do it," She glanced around Velkara to look at Helsing. "This job of yours? What do you hope to get out of it?"

"I don't know. Maybe some self-realization." He shrugged.

"What have you learned so far?" Mikeal asked from the other side of Anna as their horses stayed behind them.

"Nightmares." He answered, reaching forward and pulling a patch of brown fur off of the branch of a tree.

"Werewolves only shed before the first full moon." Velkara informed the man as her sister took the fur. "The curse hasn't fully consumed him just yet. There's still time." She glanced up at Frankenstein's castle. "I knew it." She took off, leading the way towards the towering object before them.

"What is this place?" Helsing called after her.

"Castle Frankenstein," Anna answered him. "But it should be abandoned. I don't understand. The man who lived her was killed a year ago. Grave Robber, among other things."

"A Genius," Mikeal growled as the four of them paused, glancing at the entrance to the place for any movement in the windows. "Is what the Good Doctor was. Just…freaky."

"A year ago?" Helsing wondered aloud. "It was just after that that your father went missing."

"Yes," Anna replied. "He was looking for Dracula. He was on his way to the sea," She then smiled. "I have never been to the sea. I'll bet it's beautiful."

~It is,~ Velkara told herself.

"Well, after this is all over with, I'll take you to it, how about that?" Mikeal asked the woman beside him with a smile. "I'm sure that Velkara wouldn't mind being alone for a month or so, would you?"

Velkara grinned as she began to move again. "Do what you like. Just understand you'll have to be the one that controls her since I won't be there."

There were rats and webbing all over the place as Helsing and Mikeal led the way in. Velkara had Déjà vu running through her and visions as they neared the table. She and the Doctor would sit there reading and talking about what he planned to do. Velkara didn't like the idea of it but she found it fascinating at the same time.

But as she stepped into the large room, another feeling fell over her. One that she only felt when a certain man was near, but why was he here and why now? What was he trying to do?

Some little people passed by the hall, but didn't notice them as the sisters pinned the two men on the wall to keep them out of sight.

"Dwerger,"Anna scowled, one of her hands on Mikeal's chest. "Dracula's servants."

"Dwerger?" Helsing tried the name on his tongue.

"Industrious," Velkara whispered, looking after them before moving away from the warm man. "But extremely vicious."

"AKA, kill them before they get their hands on you," Mikeal told their companion.

"Right." They slowly followed for a moment, to listen to the creatures say something as they carried cords down the long hall.

Velkara bit her tongue. "They're using Velkan in an experiment." She frowned. With them here, her feeling that she had received earlier was right. Dracula was here and he was doing something to their brother!

Anna went to move after them but Mikeal held her back. "Velkan is still battling the sickness within him. There's still hope."

"Anna," Helsing spoke as Mikeal kept her from moving. "There…there is no hope for your brother," Velkara frowned. She knew what the chances for saving Velkan were, but to hear him say that hit like a boulder. "But we can still protect others by killing Dracula." That hit Velkara as well.

"Mikeal, go with Anna," Velkara told the man. "Keep her safe." She looked at Helsing. "You and I can take care of the vampire."

Helsing looked at her for a moment before giving in with a nod and Anna ran off with Mikeal on her heels. The man turned and led the way further into the castle. More memories flooded back in her mind but she stayed focused. Well, as much as she could, anyway until they entered another room to find a bunch of sticky, nasty things hanging from the walls and ceilings.

"What in the hell…" Velkara twirled around, looking at all of them.

"I take it that means you've never seen these things before." Helsing commented.

"What do you think they are?"

"Offspring." He answered her.

Velkara pulled a face but then nodded. "I can see that. After all, three women for 400 years, I'm surprised that their children haven't killed us all."

"Well, they're the undead so their children must be born dead. He's obviously trying to bring them to life." He gave a glance at the rest of the room and turned to Velkara. "Ladies first."

She looked at him for a moment before giving a smile and moving into the nasty circle of eggs. "To think that the 'Great Van Helsing' would make a lady go first." She didn't like the thought of the stick gook on her hands and was immediately thankful that she was wearing gloves.

"You seem nervous," Helsing commented, following her.

"Well, we are in a castle that Dracula is and thousands of his babies are at, Van." She replied breaking through the eggs.

"True," He paused and looked around them. "Dracula and his brides only kill one or two people a month, If he brings all these things to life…" As the thunder clapped and the lightning struck, it lit up the room and Velkara shuddered. There were hundreds. Like Helsing said: 400 years and three women.

Just then, it looked like electricity was traveling through the eggs and Velkara jumped back as Helsing took a step in front of her, watching as the eggs began to move.

"Oh dear," Velkara whispered. She and Helsing shared a look before the man moved forward and touched it. The blue light traveled again but he wasn't harmed so he decided to see what they were up against. As Helsing dug through the egg and dropped the nasty stuff on the ground, Velkara searched her mind for answers to why Dracula was doing this in Frankenstein's castle. It didn't take too long.

"That's it!" Velkara's sudden shout made Helsing jump and he turned to look at her. "He needs Frankenstein!"

"What?" Helsing asked as he continued what he was doing.

"Dracula needs the creature that Dr. Frankenstein created to bring his children to life. That's why he was behind Frankenstein and his experiments. That's what he's wanted all along, but the creature disappeared after the death of the Doctor." She then pulled an enraged face. "That must be what they're using Velkan for."

"So this is what you get when vampires mate." Helsing sighed, looking at the creature.

"I don't know," Velkara leaned forward. "It's kinda…cute." Just then the creature jabbed forward and jumped on her face. Of course she let out a scream and fell backwards. The little vampire jumped off though and began to fly around as the rest of its family broke free themselves.

"Come on!" Helsing grabbed her head and began to pull her out of the way, but she froze at the screams above her. She watched as the two vampire brides, Aleera and Verona, were thrown off the balcony by yet another man in head-to-foot in black. The women transformed and began to fly through the cloud of baby vampires as the man yelled – "And beg the devil that this time they stay alive."

Velkara felt a little twinge in her chest. All they wanted was for their children to stay alive. Is that such a wrong thing, whether or not they're vampires? Sometimes, she just didn't know anymore.

Then, at that moment, her heart stopped as the man on the balcony stared down at her. She'd know that face anywhere. Dracula. She froze, not moving, and just stared back up at him. It seemed that time stopped for just a moment…

Until a gunshot sounded by her ear. She gave a screech and clapped her hands over her ears, ducking down out of the way as Helsing continued to kill some of the vamp-babies.

"Now that_ I_ have your attention." He called up to the man on the balcony, giving Velkara a frown from the corner of his eye as she stood up.

Dracula (God that man is sexy in this movie!) began to growl and jumped off the balcony himself. Helsing grabbed Velkara's hand again and dragged her down the hall again. She stumbled the first few steps but at the shadow of Dracula's bat-form, they kicked in and she was past Helsing in moments, but the doors shut and she ran face first into them.

As the harsh wind knocked more things over, Helsing and Velkara ended up parting ways and Velkara had to pause for a moment and lean against the wall, pinching her nose closed as she stared at the ceiling. ~Damn doors~ She scowled to herself as she wiped the blood from her face. She knew that bleeding inside a room with a vampire was a very bad idea, but there was nothing that she could do. Especially as a shadow fell over her face. Slowly opening her eyes, they locked with the undead-man standing over her.

"S'up?" She asked with a feeble grin as she continued to hold her nose.

"It is good to see you again, Reona. How long as it been?" Dracula asked, arms folded behind his back. "A year?"

Velkara frowned at the name. "That name again, hmm? You know that's not what I'm called," She pushed herself to her feet. "And it's been half a year." She didn't know why he called her that, he told her that he would tell her one day and he just never had.

"You have grown. Your beauty never ceases to amaze me." She flushed. What was she really supposed to say to that? "What are you doing here, if I may ask."

"Do I really need to say?" She looked at him for a moment as he wore that teasing smile on his face. She gave a shiver for some reason. "Is my brother still alive?" Velkara demanded.

Dracula turned and began to walk away. "Define 'Alive'."

Velkara scowled and took steps forward. She let go of her nose and went to his the Vampire as he walked away but he whipped around and grabbed her head. He stared at her for a moment before lifting the hand to his mouth and began to suck the blood from her fingers as his eyes stayed locked with hers. If she was nervous before, her knees were shaking now. His tongue, believe it or not, was warm and her face was turning red and hot. In fact, her whole body was turning hot.

How could blood-sucking be so…arousing?

Dracula removed her hand from his mouth and held it against his face, his eyes closed as he kissed it. "You're heart his fluttering," Dracula whispered, taking a step closer, his free hand sliding down her arm and heading for her body. "But not from fear. It makes me wonder…just what would you do if I…" His fingers began to dance across her neck. Velkara's breath became short as they moved down between her breasts and trailed across her stomach to her hip, pulling her against him. If she hadn't been hot before, she was on fire now. As Dracula's face lowered to hers, Velkara found she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She felt herself longing for their lips to connect. And they almost did, but Dracula pulled back moments before in time to dodge the bullet that Helsing shot at him from somewhere.

The Vampire gave a frown and cracked his neck before slowly removing his hands and turning to move down the hall. As he moved away, Velkara suddenly grew very cold and gave a shiver as she wiped the remaining blood off of her face and wrapped her arms around her.

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat." Dracula said as he moved further down the hall. "Usually when I approach," He began to rapidly clap his hands together. "I can almost dance to the beat." He then slowed down to normal pace. "Strange that yours…is so steady."

Dracula continued to move around, his eyes searching as Velkara watched from a little-ways behind. What could she really do? She had already sworn not to kill him. She wasn't going to break that vow to herself anytime soon. Helsing was going to have to do it. But…would she be able to stand by while he did it? Especially after what had just happened.

Just then, Helsing dropped down and stabbed a stake into Dracula's chest. The man leaned back and began to groan, panting as Helsing said something in Latin. Dracula then looked up at the man with a small grin.

"Hello, Gabriel." Helsing pulled a shocked look at the fact the stake hadn't worked and Velkara raised an eyebrow.

~Gabriel?~ She then shivered again, despite the fact she was still wearing her jacket.

With a grunt, Dracula pulled the weapon out of his chest. "Is this your silver stake?" He asked before tossing it away. "How long has it been? 3? 400 years?" At the look on Helsing's face, He tilted his head as he unlatched his cloak. "You don't remember, do you? It seems that," He was behind Velkara in seconds, wrapping his cloak around her shivering shoulders before he was back in front of Helsing again, taking a step forward. "Reona doesn't remember, either."

Helsing glanced at the woman as she titled her head to the side. ~Why does he keep calling me that? What is going on!~ Velkara appreciated the cloak around her shoulders now and gripped it fiercely.

"Exactly what is it we should be remembering?" Helsing backed up as the two men moved in a circle until he placed himself firmly before Velkara, blocking her from the Vampire's sight.

"You are the great Van Helsing." Dracula replied. Helsing made a movement with his hand and Velkara stood before dodging behind a few pillars to watch, clutching Dracula's cloak to her. "Trained by monks and mullahs…from Tibet to Istanbul." The men were pacing each other again; Helsing was trying to pull Dracula away from the woman in the room with them. "Protected by Rome herself," Dracula told him, ripping his gloves off. "But, like me, hunted by all others."

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you," Helsing said. "It's no surprise you would know about me."

"Oh, yes, but it's much more than this!" Dracula sounded very excited as he stepped towards the man who pulled away even further. Dracula began to chuckle as his eyes landed on the woman watching. "It's always been so much more. We have such history, you and I, Gabriel. And Reona is included in it all." As Dracula turned for a moment, Helsing glanced at Velkara before looking back at the undead man. "Have you ever wondered…why you have such horrible nightmares-horrific scenes of ancient battles past? The both of you." Velkara pulled a surprised face as Helsing glanced at her again. ~He has them too?~ she asked herself. ~Dracula was the only one I ever told about them. What is going on?~

"How do you know me?" Helsing asked, taking a step forward as the thunder clapped again. Behind came growling, but it was far away.

"So, would you like me to refresh your memory a little, hmm?" Dracula asked. "A few details from your sordid past." Helsing whipped out a cross and held it in Dracula's face. He grabbed it and began to scream as it was set on fire. Helsing pulled his hand back as Dracula dropped the cross and his screaming halted. "Perhaps that is a conversation for another time." He smile and lifted his head. "Allow me…to reintroduce myself. I am Count…Vladislaus Dracula." He gave a small bow. "Born 1422. Murdered 1462." The shrieks that Velkara knew came from the two brides sounded through the castle and Dracula whipped around, a look of horror on his face. He knew what they meant. Unfortunately, so did Velkara. Helsing ran and grabbed Velkara before she knew it he dragged her behind him into a little elevator where he cut the rope and up shooting they went before she could say or do anything.

But she did know that it was time to go.

**Mikeal kept Anna behind him as they walked closer to the electric currents running around Frankenstein's machine.**

"Yes, yes, yes." A very ugly looking man called out. "We must keep the atmosphere electrified." Anna drew her sword as they stepped out onto the platform, watching. "Accelerate the generator. Power the dynamo." After a moment… "We are losing power. The human in insufficient." At the screaming, Anna and Mikeal both lifted their heads to see what they both feared to be Velkan on a platform above them.

"Velkan." Anna sounded heartbroken and Mikeal just stared. Was this what Dracula had wanted him for? Was he going to try and be used to bring his children to life as well? They had seen the little vampires fly off towards the town. There was just nothing that they could do about it at the moment and so they had continued on.

They were thinking of how to reach Velkan when the Dwerger spotted them and began to shriek. Mikeal gave just a moment to think before grabbing Anna by her coat and tossing her to the rope.

"Get your brother!" Mikeal told her. "I got them."

Anna nodded, knowing that there was no time to argue, and climbed the rope as Mikeal began knocking the midgets left and right. He was forcing himself to stay human for Anna's sake and it was hard, but against these things he didn't need to. They were pitiful. He kept them away from Anna with ease and it sent them all into a roar.

"We must not lose the master's progeny!" The man, Igor, yelled.

Mikeal kicked the last midget off of him and then hurried up the rope after Anna in time to see that Velkan was the one that had been strapped up to the machine and he was now beginning to transform again.

"Get away from him," Mikeal grabbed the woman and dragged her away as she struggled to go back for her brother. "You're going to die!"

"But I have to save him!"

Mikeal turned Anna to face him. "Then we have to find the cure before he has to be killed! Velkara's idea was right. The Cure just isn't here. It is most likely in Dracula's castle. We have to find it there!"

Anna gave a nod but before she could speak Helsing showed up, dragging Velkara behind him.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome." Helsing told them, turning to the edge of the tower. The man then shot some sort of hook across to the forest, making a rope become their passage to safety.

Velkan's screams as he continued transforming made Velkara shudder and across the rope they went in pairs. Helsing and Velkara and then Mikeal and Anna. The werewolf followed after them but the rope snapped when lightning struck the tip of the castle. The werewolf fell into the water while the rest held onto the rope for dear life, landing safely in the trees.

"**Yes, well, that's interesting**," Carl, with his little hat on his head, was gazing over tons of books as Nessa did across the table from him. It had been two days since the two of them left that tower. Everything that Nessa found that she thought would be helpful she hurried over to Carl and pointed it out to him. When it was helpful she was joyful, when it wasn't, she tried even harder to find something else.

But it was getting late. Nessa was soon to excuse herself to sleep but then a strange noise caught her attention and she stood up, facing the window. Carl stood himself, also hearing it and he moved towards the window as Nessa stayed by the table. The Vamp-babies flew by in hundreds, maybe thousands and Carl jumped as one slammed against the window.

"Well, that's not good. Must warn somebody." Carl took off for the door, Nessa following after him, grabbing the crossbow that Helsing had left behind.

Nessa burst outside into the town in time to see people starting to get carried off. Lifting the crossbow immediately, she shot as many of the little Vamp-babies as she could, saving some lives herself, but not for too long. One of the little runts grabbed her foot. She was surprised that they were so strong. She had dropped the crossbow when she was pulled off her feet and she tried to kick the small creature to get it to let her go but she couldn't reach it. She now found herself wondering what was about to happen to her when a bucket hit the Vamp-baby that was trying to fly off with her and she was dropped. Carl ran forward and caught her before she landed on the ground and she clutched to him. As the little creature flew back in for another attack and Carl screamed, it suddenly stopped and exploded. In fact, they all exploded. Carl set Nessa on her feet as the town all tried their best to recover.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at all the gook that now littered the ground as Aleera and Verona flew off in screams.

"They just died," Carl answered her. He then realized that she was speaking. "You…you talked? You can talk!"

She nodded with a smile. "How…how can I repay you?"

Carl stared at her for just a moment before a large grin broke out across his face.

**My favorite chapter so far, just because of Dracula. Oh God, I can't wait for the Masquerade Ball! **

**Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

** Loveless. First, You're addicted 'cause I'm just that damn good, lol and Second, You've never seen this movie! OMG, you poor thing. :(**

**Chapter Five**

**Frankenstein**

**The night was freezing as the rain pounding down on the four of them as they wandered from where they landed, heading back to their town. **Helsing had just informed Mikeal and Anna everything that happened and Anna was retorting as they came across the windmill that had been burnt to the ground a year ago.

"A silver stake? A crucifix? What, did you think we haven't tried everything before? We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart, and still he lives! Do you understand? No one knows how to kill Dracula."

"Well, I could've used that information a little earlier." Helsing replied and Anna groaned – "Don't give me that look."

"Velkara was there. She could have told you." Mikeal pointed out as the older sister seemed to not hear him.

"Velkara was a little busy with another problem at the time." Helsing replied, giving the woman a look.

Mikeal rolled his eyes and Helsing paused for a moment, grabbing Velkara's arm and holding her back as the other two continued to walk forward to the wreckage. "How do you know so much about Frankenstein and his creation? And how do and Dracula know each other?"

"It's," Velkara began to play with her hands, searching for how to answer. "Difficult to explain."

"Try me." He replied. When she stayed silent, Helsing gave a growl. "You seem to have many secrets pertaining to all these creatures here. First the werewolves and now Dracula? Just how far and you into this? Are oyu trying to help the vampires?"

"Of course not," She yanked her arm away from the man, turning her back to him. "But at the same time…I fear that I cannot…"

"Cannot what?" Helsing asked her.

She shook her head. "I cannot raise a hand to Dracula. Not after all he's done."

Helsing stared at her for a moment before turning her around. "Start from the beginning."

"It was around the time I first met Mikeal. Almost two months afterwards. Dracula found him one night in the forest when he was transforming. Mikeal made me promise to stay in the castle. Of course I didn't and went after him. When I found him, I was surprised. I saw a werewolf attacking a man in the forest. I didn't know who Dracula was at that moment, I didn't know what he looked like, I just saw a man being attacked and my feet just moved on their own. Mikeal didn't have control over his power like he does now. Perhaps nearly killing me was what made him worker harder to control it. His claws went through my face and chest and I fell to the ground, nearly dead. Mikeal ran off, leaving me there. The man that he was attacking, who I later found out to be Dracula, could have gone after him. He had been trying to capture Mikeal but instead…he saved me." Velkara took a breath.

"People say that Vampires are heartless. That they're evil. But if they were, don't you think that he would have left me there? Would have drank my blood? Instead he, I don't know how, healed me and I was back to normal later that night. He had taken me back to the Castle, though I don't know how he knew which room was mind. He was sitting in the corner, waiting for me to wake up. After that, we meet nearly once a week. I wanted to give him gifts and anything else I could think of for saving me, but he never accepted any of them. He just said that seeing my face was a thank you enough. It was years later, when my grandfather died, that I finally found out who he was but by then, I didn't really care. The man had become a good friend. I didn't see the evil that the others claimed vampires had. I saw another side and so, I kept my association to Dracula a secret and in return, he didn't kill my family. Until they attacked him. What was I supposed to say to that? 'They can attack you but you can't defend yourself'?" She shook her head, taking another breath. "He promised to leave Mikeal at peace as well. He hasn't tried to capture him since. He just used his blood to make his own, though they're just not the same as Mikeal is. His brides think he should go ahead and just capture him, but he never has."

"And the Doctor?" Helsing asked.

Velkara turned to look back at the Castle that could be seen just over the tips of the trees. "Dracula introduced me to him. He took me there about a year or so before the Good Doctor died. We connected immediately because I was interested in his work once I heard what he was trying to do. When I wasn't needed around the town, I went to the castle. Mikeal went with me sometimes, and Dracula seemed to now when he was so he never showed his face until Mikeal would leave or I was by myself. After all, Mikeal doesn't like reading too much. He likes action so he normally was with the hunting group. The Doctor refused to let me help rob graves with him and didn't like me watching as he stitched the bodies together, so I read books and waited for him to call out to me or come out himself. He was such a sweet man. Like an Uncle or an older brother. I was glad that Dracula introduced us but I never was too happy with his assistant, Igor. He just gave me an odd feeling."

(Now if it was Igor from Young Frankenstein there would be a different story there and the assistant would be the one getting the girl XXDD. Ya'll have seen Young Frankenstein, haven't you? 'Hump? What hump?' ROFLMAO)

"You were talking to a man who was sewing seven bodies together and yet the other one was the one that weirded you out?" Helsing looked shocked.

She shrugged. "I'm weird. What else can I say?" She cleared her throat and gripped Dracula's cloak around her tighter. Helsing gave it a frown. If the ran was pounding on them then he would rip that thing off of her. "I was sick the night it happened."

"The night what happened?"

"The night the Good Doctor was killed. I was told that the town went after him with torches and weapons. I was also told that his creation came alive before he died as well." She began to walk after Anna and Mikeal again. "Just don't…just don't look at me like I'm some kind of freak now."

The man watched after her, not knowing what to think or how to react to what she had just told him.

Anna sighed as Helsing and Velkara rejoined them to get out of the rain among the wreckage. "Velkan isn't our brother anymore."

Mikeal exchanged a look with Velkara before he grabbed Helsing's hat and shoved it on Anna's head to keep the rain off her. The sisters giggled as Helsing gave the other man a frown. Mikeal shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"Do you have any family, Van?" Velkara asked, turned to gaze at the sky through the wreckage.

He took a breath. "Uh, not sure," He answered her. "I hope to find out someday. It's what keeps me going." He pulled out a bottle and took a drink before holding it out to the woman he had just yelled at. He felt that she was just being foolish in trusting Dracula like that and that she was betraying them by refusing to kill him, but at the same time…after hearing the story…he could somehow understand why. She had been keeping all of it inside to herself all these years, listening to her family talk about killing Dracula. It must have been hard. It had to be. And now…

Velkara took the bottle and sniffed the top of it. "What is it?" She asked.

"Absinthe," He answered. "Strong stuff."

"Absinthe?" Mikeal demanded. He ran straight at the two of them, reaching out to grab the bottle before Velkara could drink it and at that moment, the wooden floor decided to give-way and the four of them fell through the ground before landing in a cave beneath them.

Velkara groaned as she pushed Mikeal off of her, doing her best to miss the broken glass around them. She heard Anna give her own groan and then watched as Helsing stood up himself. She opened her mouth to speak but he jolted to her, clapping his gloved hand over her mouth as Mikeal hold his head.

"There's something down here." Helsing warned them. "And it's carnivorous." Anna drew her sword as she and Helsing began to move up the path; Mikeal and Velkara stayed back and just watched. Helsing reached down beside the stack of bones and picked up a copy of the Holy Bible. "Whatever it is, it appears to be…human." He set it back down and continued. Mikeal and Velkara moved after them now, taking in the footprints. "I'd say he's a size 17, around 360 pounds, eight and a half to nine feet tall, he has a bad gimp in his right leg," Velkara and the man beside her exchanged looks. How in the hell could he know all that? "And, uh," They came to a halt at the top of the path and faced Anna. "Three copper teeth." He grabbed his gun slowly.

"How do you know he has copper teeth?" Anna asked.

"Because he's standing right behind you. Move!" Helsing shoved Anna out of the way as a large, camouflaged man moved away from the wall with a growl. Mikeal jumped and Velkara gasped as Helsing was thrown into the water below them as the hood was thrown from the man's head.

"Oh, my God!" Anna gasped, crawling away from him. "The Frankenstein monster!"

"'Monster'?" The large form demanded, stepping towards her. "Who's the monster here?" He picked Anna up. "I have done nothing wrong. And yet you and your kind all wish me dead!"

Mikeal moved quickly, ramming himself as hard as he could into the creature's back. He dropped Anna as his face was smashed into the wall, falling apart, if it hadn't of been for his stitches. Frankenstein lifted his foot and kicked Mikeal away as Velkara hurried to her sister. The large man turned to face them, stepping towards them. When his eyes landed on Velkara though, he froze.

"You…" He mumbled.

She pulled a confused face. "You know me?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Anna demanded, ignoring what they said.

He looked at the younger sister and what he replied in that sad, tone of voice, made Velkara's heart cry. "To exist."

Darts were then shot into his back and it knocked the man(or rather, 7 men, XD) to his knees before Anna hurried past him. Helsing and Mikeal hurried back up the path and Mikeal grabbed Anna's gun from her hand as she went to fire.

"No!" Her three companions told her.

"We must kill it!" She argued.

"Wait." Helsing ordered her.

"If you value your lives…" They all looked at Frankenstein again as he laid there, struggling to stay conscious. "And the lives of your kind, you will kill me!" Anna went to grab the gun from Mikeal's hand but he tossed it over his shoulder and into the water. "If Dracula finds me…I am the key to my father's machine. The key to life," Velkara felt a small grin curl on her face as Helsing gave her a glance. She had been right. "Life for Dracula's children."

Helsing stepped forward. "He already awakened them last night."

Frankenstein gave out a laugh. "Those were from only one bride-from one single birthing. And they died as they did the last time he tried." Velkara knelt down as the creature began to give in to what Helsing had shot into him. "Only with me…can he give them lasting life."

"There are more? More of those things?" Helsing asked, clearly shocked.

"Like you said," Velkara glanced at him. Three women for 400 years.

"Thousands." Frankenstein agreed. "Thousands more." The poison took effect and he passed out. Velkara and Helsing shared a look as they thought about what this could mean; about what they should do.

It seemed that Anna had another gun on her and she moved towards the three of them, Mikeal right behind her, and she aimed for the creature before the man stopped her again.

"You heard what he said!" Anna struggled against Mikeal's grip as Helsing stood.

"My life, my-my job, is to vanquish evil." Helsing told her. "I can-I can sense evil. This thing, man, whatever it is, evil may have created it, may have left its mark on it, but evil does not rule, so I cannot kill it."

"I can." Anna claimed.

"Not while I'm here!" The trio that were with her all said. Anna pulled a face.

"Anna, your family has spent 400 years trying to kill Dracula." Helsing turned to look back at Velkara and Frankenstein. "Maybe this poor creature can help us find a way."

Velkara stood to speak when rustling made them all turn to see Velkan, in his brown, werewolf form, growl at them before taking off out of the hole they had fallen through while Anna shoot at him. Most likely off to tell Dracula that the Key to Frankenstein's machine had been found.

"Oh, my God. He's seen us." Anna whispered. "Now they'll come for him, and none of us will be able to stop them."

"If I can get him to Rome, we can protect him there." Helsing told her.

"Mikeal," The tree of them turned to Velkara. "Pick him up. We have to get him out of here."

Mikeal gave a nod, moving forward, but Anna shook her head. "He weighs almost 400 pounds. You can't pi-" She was cut off as Mikeal proved her wrong. He placed Frankenstein on his back to where just his feet dragged on the ground behind him. He gave her a smile. "You're a monster." She told him.

He sighed as he moved past her. "Unfortunately."

Helsing watched the two of them head to look for a door to get out of here through before turning to the older sister. "Does Anna know?"

She looked at him. "About Mikeal being a werewolf? No. But something tells me that it won't be a secret for much longer."

**Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**Chapter Six**

**Carriage rides are so much fun…until you get kidnapped**

"**And then the painting came alive." **Carl was telling them. They had returned to the manor and grabbed Carl and Nessa. Velkara was extremely surprised to find out that the young woman was talking but at the same time extremely pleased with the glances that she and Carl were sharing. She didn't need to think very hard on what had happened while she and the others were gone last night. "Then the two creatures attacked each other."

"What does it mean?" Helsing asked as they paused beside the black carriages that Mikeal and Anna had gathered for them.

"I don't know," Carl answered truthfully.

"We tried to find answers in the books but nothing came up," Nessa explained softly. "But I believe that one of the creatures was Dracula. I have seen his transformed state in the sky before and it resembled the painting. Who the other one is though, I don't know," She glanced at Mikeal as he ran a hand over one of the horses as he and Anna whispered to each other. "But it looked like a Werewolf."

They all looked at Mikeal as well before Helsing sighed and turned back to Carl as Velkara grabbed the handle of the Carriage. "Now, listen, Carl, Nessa, whatever you do, don't stare at him."

Velkara opened the door of the carriage and both of them saw Frankenstein, his body chained to the floor, growling and struggling to break free. Carl's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"I'm staring at him." He whipped around to face Helsing. "Is that a man?"

"Actually," Helsing grabbed Carl and began to shove him into the Carriage. "It's seven men. Parts of them, anyway."

"Is that…the Good Doctor's…"

"Creation?" Velkara finished for Nessa. "Yes. It appears that he didn't die after all. Don't worry," She gave the woman a pat on the back. "He won't hurt you."

Nessa gave a nod and climbed in after Carl. The two of them clutched at the other as they both stared at the creation in fear.

"By exposing me," Frankenstein growled at Helsing. "You have condemned me! Me and all of humanity!"

Anna grabbed the carriage door from her sister and shut it. "Nothing is faster than Transylvanian horses," She claimed. "Not even a werewolf. Anything else, you're on your own." She gave Helsing a pat on the shoulder.

Helsing and Velkara looked at each other and he looked like he was going to say something before he turned away and moved to the second carriage. Velkara moved after him.

"I would still rather go with you," She told the man. He let go of the carriage and turned to face her. "I think it would be better if I did."

"You need to go with your sister. Anna will need you more than I will." Helsing assured her. "Besides, Mikeal will be with me so you shouldn't worry."

"That's one of the reasons why I AM worried." She frowned.

He shook his head. "I won't kill him, if that's what you're thinking."

Velkara shook her head. "No, it's…" She turned to him. "Why does he call you Gabriel?"

"Well, why does he call you Reona?"

"I don't know."

"Well, neither do I." Helsing turned back to the Carriage. "Listen, I'll be fine and so will you. We'll get him safely to Rome and then…then try to figure everything out, all right?"

She gave him a smile. "Promise?"

He chuckled at her with a smirk. "Promise.

And so the carriages began to move. Mikeal and Helsing in one path while Anna drove the other down a different one, Velkara, Carl, and Nessa inside with Frankenstein. Velkara gazed at the creature across from her. "How do you know me?"

He gazed at her for a moment before replying. "Father had a picture of you in the Bible he left for me. You looked happy. You're much older; no longer a child."

"A picture, hmm?" She gazed out the window. "I feel so special…" She sighed with a sad smile. "Poor Doctor…"

Frankenstein gave a small smile before he began to pull on his chains again. He then leaned forward. "Let me go!" Frankenstein growled in Carl's face.

"Where are you going to go?" The Friar asked. "I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you'd kinda stick out in a crowd."

Nessa and Velkara shared a look and giggles as Frankenstein roared. This was going to be a long ride.

Two days and a night passed by making its way towards a second night. They had passed down a path in the Carpathian Mountains and now were making their way through the trees of Budapest. The two paths stayed separate and Helsing found himself intensely worrying and checking over his shoulder and in the trees for the other carriage.

"So," Mikeal was lying on the top of the Carriage behind Helsing still keeping a sharp eye out for intruders. He had grown tired of sitting in the carriage with those spikes waiting to go off at any second. He could smell them, feel them close by. "What exactly is going on between you and Velkara?"

Helsing, who had been glancing around the trees, turned to look at the man lying behind him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you shagging her or not?" He asked, looking up at him. "Or are you just too much of a wuss to admit you want to, let alone actually do it?"

Helsing's mouth almost fell open but he caught himself. "What business is that of yours?"

"Ah, I get it." Mikeal closed his eyes. "You're still a virgin."

Helsing shook his head. "How they put up with you, I'll never know." His eyes then turned to the woods. The time was upon them.

"Ah, the answer is yes or no, Helsing. Or are you too afraid to admit that you have the hots for the elder Valerious woman? Too be honest, she's not that bad looking. She's just not my type. She's like a little sister to me. Now Anna, on the other hand, I could corrupt her and not feel a bad thing about it. In fact, I could probably give Charlie Sheen a run for his money and with just one woman over and over."

"Mikeal," Helsing stood up, deciding to bring a stop to all of this. "Take the reins."

The wolf-man looked at the other in confusion. "You sure? One would think that I would be better against the Vampires."

"Just take-" Verona came out of nowhere and grabbed Helsing, taking off into the air with him, making him lose his crossbow. Mikeal watched from his seat on the carriage and watched as the man grabbed one of the bat's wings. Verona tried to keep flight but in the end she had to drop the hunter and Mikeal winced and gave a curse as Helsing dropped onto the horse. It was then that his sight caught hold of the broken bridge.

"Shit!" He growled, tying the reins to the carriage.

Mikeal moved down to kicked at the hinge connecting the horses to the carriage when the other bat, Aleera, grabbed him, knocking him onto one of the horses himself. He didn't have time to get back up so he gripped to the horse as Helsing did in front of him, both waiting for the jump. As the horses jumped across the gap, the carriage caught hold of the other side of the bridge and broke off, falling down the canyon as the horses continued to run down the path. Mikeal hugged the horse for dear life before looking ahead at Helsing with a grin.

"I bet those bloodsuckers are wishing they didn't dive down after the carriage now."

Helsing gave his own laugh before another path curved up beside them, another carriage, its driver Velkara, smiling at them. Anna must have been inside, taking a break. Carl opened the door to look at them with a relieved grin. The horses pulled up next to each other and Helsing jumped onto the Carriage beside Velkara as Mikeal urged their six horses faster to connect them to the front of the other six.

Velkara and Helsing exchanged smiles before growling made them look up and then the smiles turned to looks of horror as Velkan, in his werewolf form, jumped over the horses at them. Mikeal reached up in time though. The skin on his arm already being ripped to shreds and showing silver fur as she grabbed the werewolf's left ankle and threw him into the trees.

Helsing looked at Velkara. "Whatever you do, don't let go of the reins," He told her. "Just keep going."

She gave a nod and watched as Mikeal finished off his transformation but Velkan attacked again as he was still transforming. Helsing fell off the carriage but Velkara kept a firm grip on the reins as she ducked, dodging the werewolf by inches as the top of the carriage, somehow, was now set on fire. She would have gladly helped Helsing but he had told her to keep driving. Anna and the others could help him. That, and the fact that she was now upside down off the seat of the carriage, holding on with her legs as hard as she could.

There was banging on the door and Carl turned to it, throwing it open. He watched as Helsing was hanging onto the carriage for dear life, his…manly bits about to be squished by the wheel of the carriage. Carl instantly tried to reach out and pull him up but he was too weak and neither Anna nor Nessa could squeeze out the door to help him pick him up.

"I can help!" Frankenstein then cried out.

"You won't kill us?" Carl asked.

"Only if you don't hurry!

Nessa grabbed the key off of Anna's neck and jabbed it into the lock as Carl and the Valerious sister moved as far away from him as he could. He gave Nessa a nod before leaning out of the carriage and grabbing Helsing, pulling him up before tossing him up onto the seat next to Velkara again.

Carl and Frankenstein shared a grin before Nessa saw the werewolf behind the carriage. She let out a yell, in fact, all four of them did, and Helsing, now upside down beside the woman on the carriage seat, they both watched as Velkan climbed up onto the top of the carriage, giving them a roar as the fire outlined him.

They heard a rip and a few yells. Velkan must have ripped the top of the carriage and the fire had to be seeping in. There was another roar and Mikeal jumped out of nowhere, knocking Velkan off of the carriage as the others jumped from the burning object. Helsing was the last to jump and the werewolves toppled on top of him. A burning pain, like a bite mark encased his abdomen and he pulled out his guns with the silver bullets, firing at the two creatures on top of him.

The carriage was now destroyed. Carl had grabbed Nessa as they rolled on the ground as Frankenstein was pushing himself up to his feet. Anna pushed herself to her knees and Velkara jumped up immediately, looking for Mikeal, Velkan, and Helsing. She only found one of them, limping towards her.

The silver werewolf was bleeding from a shot in the left side of his chest and another in his leg. Velkara pulled a horrified gasp as Anna drew her own gun to finish the job.

"Mikeal!" She cried, running forward as the fur began to shed off of the creature.

Anna's eyes grew wide. "What?" Mikeal was back into his regular clothes again, his wounds looking even worse as he grew a deathly pale.

"Oh God!" Nessa winced as she looked at the wounds. "We have to dig the silver out!"

Velkara looked at Carl as he pulled what looked like a pair of long tweezers. She then looked at the creature behind them all. "Frank, hold him down. He's strong though so be warned."

Anna watched as Mikeal thrashed around as they retrieved the silver bullets and then watched as Mikeal began to fade off and Velkara took some bandages from Nessa.

"You knew," Anna glared at her sister as Velkara wrapped up the bullet wounds and stood, leaving Nessa to do the rest. "You knew and you never told me!" Anna began to hit her sister until Velkara pushed her away.

"Dammit, Anna! Stop it!" But Anna didn't hear her sister and she continued.

"That's why the silver wolf was always around when we were in trouble! That's why he was there, fighting off the other werewolf that day! He was always around us! I thought it was because he was hunting us, but now I see that that wasn't it! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't think that it would be a good idea. You would have freaked out! Just like you're doing now!" Velkara growled. "You would see him as a monster instead of the way you and I both know you feel."

Anna opened and closed her mouth several times to speak before turning around and stomping off on her own. Velkara gave a sigh and at Mikeal's nod, ran after her sister.

"Anna, Anna wait!" She pushed through the trees after her sister and then froze as they both found this brother with his own bullet wounds and dying.

"Velkan." Anna ran to him, kneeling beside him. He glanced up at them. This time, the bullet wounds were in the right side of his chest. The heart. It was amazing that he was even alive anymore, but he wasn't for too much longer. The man asked for forgiveness from his sisters before his soul finally passed on.

"We will see you again," Anna whispered, kissing his forehead. At the sound of footsteps, Anna turned to confront Helsing, screaming at him, but Velkara slowly backed away.

Tears were starting to overflow her. She had been hoping that Mikeal could have taught Velkan how to control himself. She had been praying for it, but they didn't get to him in time! They didn't find the cure. She should have been looking for that instead of being captivated by Dracula those nights ago in Frankenstein's Castle. This was all her fault.

Velkara turned to go back to her brother but found Aleera standing behind her with a furious look on her face before backhanding her. Velkara head turned back to the vampire and she gave a grin before pulling back her own hand to return the hit when something hit her in the back of the head. She fell backwards into someone's arms before losing consciousness.

At the sound of a grunt, Helsing immediately turned from the woman that had been hitting him and ran through the trees. "Velkara!" He yelled. He and Anna followed Aleera's cackling to a cliff just to watch as the vampire flew off with the elder sister hanging from her feet.

"Velkara," Helsing sighed, gripping his bite wound.

"Van Helsing!" Carl called out, running to them. Nessa was following him as Frankenstein, carrying Mikeal, followed her.

"We have to save her!" Anna cried. "We have to save my sister!"

"Dammit!" Mikeal wanted to grab Helsing but the silver was still hurting him. And it would be for a while, too.

Nessa glanced over the City of Budapest with a worried look. "What now?" She asked Helsing.

He wanted to grab the bite again but restrained himself from bringing attention to it. "For now, let's just get to the city to rest. I'll…I'll think up of something there.

Inside the City, Frankenstein was doing the best that he could in carrying Mikeal and keeping his hood up as Helsing was favoring his wound. Anna was freaking out, you could tell even as she kept silent, but the nibbling of her lip announced very plainly that she was worried for her sister.

As the bell tolled, Aleera dropped down out of nowhere with a hiss. Helsing and Anna both reached for their guns. The Vampire began to click her tongue and waggled a finger.

"So much trouble to my master. So much trouble."

"What have you done with Velkara?" Anna demanded, taking a step forward.

"Do not worry. Your sister is safe. For now." The vampire grinned.

"What do you want?" Helsing asked.

"The master commands a trade." Aleera told them. "The monster," Frankenstein gave a soft growl. "For the Princess."

"Somewhere public." Helsing replied. "Lots of people." Everyone looked at the Hunter in horror as he ignored them, staring at the woman. "A place where your master will be less inclined to expose his-his other side."

Aleera thought for a moment before a huge smile broke across her face. "Tomorrow night is Allhallows Eve. Here in Budapest, there is a wonderful masquerade ball." She began to cackle again as she flew off.

"A ball, hmm?" Mikeal wondered. "What a drag."

"That's the best we can do at the moment, Mikeal." Helsing gave a wince.

Carl noticed the look that Helsing gave. "Are you all right?"

The man pushed his hand off with a – "No." but Frankenstein pulled his jacket open, revealing the bite.

"He has been bitten," The creature backed away. "Bitten by a Werewolf." He gave Helsing a look. "Now you will become that which you have hunted so passionately." Frankenstein's look fell as Helsing pulled out his dart gun again.

"I am sorry." Helsing told him.

"May others be as passionate in the hunting of you." The creature told him.

Helsing shot him and the creature fell forward.

Mikeal gave a groan as Frankenstein dropped on top of him. "Oh…no…don't…mind…wounded…man…pain…chest…stomach…Helsing…ass…hole."

Nessa gave a helpless chuckled as they all rolled Frankenstein off of the Wound werewolf. He stumbled by himself, but he had to lean on Anna(who refused to look at him) and Nessa to do so.

"So," Carl looked at the large creation. "What are we going to do with him?"

**They dropped the large creature on the ground of the tomb.** Helsing was dressed, like always in black as Carl was a Jester, Mikeal was a Count(making fun of their dear vampire-friend,), Anna was in a red dress while Nessa was in white and yellow. Mikeal was back to normal after a whole night. He was also back to badgering Helsing with just what he planned on doing to Velkara when they received the older Valerious sister back. Helsing was growing rather annoyed with the werewolf, but at the same time he found his mind constantly wandering…

"Well, they won't find him in here." Helsing grinned as the closed the doors and Mikeal placed the heavy cross-stone in front of the doors.

"I'm sure this is some sort of sin." Carl cried nervously.

"Don't worry. God will forgive us." Helsing told him. "We need to save Velkara."

"You don't think the hat's a bit much, do you?" Carl asked.

"I think it's adorable!" Nessa told the man, hooking an arm through his. Carl grinned as Anna turned to the men.

"How many Commandments can we break in one day?" The younger Valerious asked with a frown.

"Anyway," Mikeal began to lead the way out of the graveyard. "You won't change into a werewolf until the rising of your first full moon. You have two nights."

"Even then," Carl continued. "You'll still be able to fight Dracula's hold over you until the final stroke of Midnight."

"Sounds like I have nothing to worry about." Helsing told him.

"Oh, my God. You should be terrified!" Carl cried.

Helsing turned and gave him a look as the women giggled. "Thank you."

"Sorry," Carl blushed as the woman still held his arm. "Well, we still have 48 hours to find a solution." The man turned to look back at the tomb. "You sure he can't get out of there?"

"Not without some helped from the dead." Helsing replied as Mikeal suddenly paused. "What is it?" Helsing asked.

"You shouldn't be worried about Dracula controlling you," Mikeal told the man beside him. "He won't be able to."

"Why not?" Carl asked as the rest of them all stopped as well.

Mikeal locked eyes with Helsing. "Velkan's not the one who bit you. I was."

Everyone let out gasps as Helsing just stared at the man. His face then got mad. "Why?"

"Well, you did shoot me," Mikeal growled, crossing his arms with a faint blush on his cheeks. "It was a natural reaction." Helsing looked enraged still. "Damn, calm down. I just figured that I should tell you. Stop acting like you're on your period. Besides," Mikeal began to walk again. "I can help you control your…feelings."

Helsing moved after the werewolf again, this time ignoring everything everyone else was saying as he thought to himself. Everything was just falling apart now. He had been bitten by a werewolf. What was the Vatican going to do to him? Would they order him slain or captured as well?

**FYI: For all you Dracula fans, you're going to LOVE this next chapter ;D**

**Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**FYI: If you don't like lemons, skip down past it please.**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Masquerade Ball and a whole hell of a lot of fun ;)**

_**The room was dark, the cool air from the winter drifting in from the window. **__She knew that she had closed the window. That could only mean one thing._

"_Vlad," She giggled as a hand began to run up her bare thigh. "You know of the dangers we could get in if my father walked in and caught us." She then sighed. "Gabriel, especially."_

_The man behind her gave a laugh as his hand continued to travel. "Your father's choice of a husband will not keep me from what I want," His fingers danced across her stomach, leaving behind a tingling sensation. "Not even your feelings for him, Reona."_

_Reona gave a sad smile. Her heart was torn between two men and she didn't know how to stop it. They were like Knights for the opposite sides of the field. Vlad, the dark Knight that was fighting with her father, and Gabriel was like the White knight that was on their side, fighting to save them. She just…she just didn't know what to do._

"_Don't worry, Reona," The man rolled on top of her, his skin connecting with hers and sending jolts of electricity through her that was intensified as he began to kiss her neck. "Nothing shall come between us. After all of this is over, you shall be my first bride."_

_She pulled back from him, sitting up. "Your first?" she demanded._

_Vlad smiled and grabbed the ribbon that kept her nightgown closed. "My first and only."_

"_That's better," She watched as his hands pulled the strings loose. They had done this several times before, him being her first, but it was still embarrassing to let his eyes wander all over her body._

_Vlad locked eyes with the blushing woman as he slipped the nightgown off of her. "You are always so shy," He leaned closer to her. "You shouldn't be." He captured her lips._

_Heart pounding in her ears, Reona wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could as his hands roamed over her body greedily, as if he couldn't last another moment without touching her. She felt herself getting rather greedy and began to move on her own, rolling over to where she was on top and making trails down his smooth chest._

_Every thought of who was just down the hall left their minds. Every thought about the battle that next morning disappeared. Vlad curled his hands through her hair as his toes curled at the feel of her warm skin and lips. He was fighting with himself to keep from taking over but in the end he didn't win._

_Her moans were caught by his mouth; he was sure not to let her get loud and cause a problem through the castle. And just a the nights before, Vlad penetrated her, making her cries and sighs low was his mouth, his tongue claiming dominance over her like he always did. But tonight, she wasn't giving in like normally and all that did was make his blood boil even more. _

_He drove into her with force, earning the nails digging into his skin. He gave a growl and got fiercer as he pinned her underneath him, not giving her freedom to move as he continued. _

_Reona buried her face into his chest, resisting screaming like she could in the forest when they met there last week. Vlad bit the bottom on his lip, resisting the urge to bite her neck. He had to fight it every moment of their times together like this. But the closer to the end he felt himself reaching the harder it always became. It was never complete until he could bite her, but he wasn't going to bite her. He had promised to wait until after the war was over. Only then would he reward himself with the taste of complete and total ecstasy. He had been fighting his urges for this long; he could wait one more day._

_Hours later, Reona was curled on his chest as he stared down at her with a smile, running a soft hand over her hair. In the end, he had made her beg for it, not caring if Gabriel could hear them. And beg she did. Loudly and beautifully. The moment that this whole war was over, Reona would be his with no chains attached to the dead Angel, and the two of them would be together forever, never fearing losing the other again. Nothing was going to take Reona from the arms of the Count. He would sacrifice himself for the sake of this woman and would never stop until she was completely his._

**Music brought Velkara from her dream.** She realized that she was in a ballroom, being swung around the dance floor as a woman and musicians played behind her and the man she was dancing with. Glancing around the ballroom, Velkara couldn't help but be impressed. She had never been to a Masquerade Ball before and she felt like a little girl. Dressed on a golden gown with her long hair pulled behind her head and a few curls falling down, she took in the man that she was dancing with. She could recognize him even with his mask on.

"Vlad," She whispered.

"It's good to see you again as well, Reona." Dracula replied, pulling her against him as they continued to dance. She watched, her heart pounding as he pulled his mask off and tossed it aside. He pulled her off next before crashing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste as she felt him smile. He pulled away and tipped her down. She felt the blush on her cheeks as he pulled her back up and around the room they went again.

"I am sure that your sister and her friends are her to collect you," Dracula told her. She gave a lopsided frown and he shook his head. "But I have no intention of trading you. And if I know Van Helsing, which I do, he's not planning on making a trade either. Neither of us has ever settled for half! But then," He ran his hand over her hair. "You already know that, don't you Reona?"

"This Reona," Velkara felt herself getting warm. "Why do you keep calling me her?"

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Dracula whispered in her ear, dragging his lips across her neck. She closed her eyes and titled her head back and to the side. "It has been years but I could never forget your face…your voice…your smell. Only one woman on this planet could make me hunger like Reona did…like you." As they twirled around the room, she gasped as they passed a mirror, her reflection being the only one in it. Everyone but her in the room was a vampire.

"I ask you again, Reona," Dracula leaned closer to her. "Would you like to be my bride?"

"You said I was to be your only one," Velkara frowned. "And yet you have acquired three more."

"Can you blame me?" He asked. "You were taken from me. I thought I would never get to see you again. I was aching…I was in pain…just imagine how I felt just to see you jump in the way of an attack to me…just like last time…"

~Last time?~ Velkara pondered.

"One brief moment of pain," Dracula told her. "And we could be together forever…like we had wanted to be…all those years ago." He stared into her eyes. "I won't lose you again, Reona."

As Dracula pulled back, Velkara felt a line of panic travel through her. "Wait, please." He froze, his fangs retracting as he stared at her for a moment. "I'm just…I…"

"Shh, shh, shh," He told her softly. "Don't fear. Everything will be okay. I'll protect you from all the ones who wish us harm, Velkara," Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name coming from his voice. It had always been Reona before, never Velkara. "Nothing will harm you."

She opened her mouth to respond but suddenly Dracula let out a howl of pain as one of the fire-breathers shot the fire at his back and Velkara was let go. She stumbled backwards, clapping her hands together in worry as she watched him throw the fire-breather across the room as the music and singing stopped.

"**Ah! There they are!" **Carl announced.

The five of them were standing on the balcony, searching through the dancers for Dracula and Velkara. Carl spotted them first and pointed.

Helsing quickly looked around, an idea formulating in his mind as he took in the people around the ball.

"Carl," He whispered. "I need you to do something."

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" The man asked.

"You three stay up here," Helsing ordered the two women and Mikeal. "You're still hurt and you can't run well in the dresses. We'll be right back with Velkara."

Mikeal knew that he wouldn't be able to do too much due to the silver that he had been shot with yesterday so he nodded and the other two men took off. "Don't worry ladies, I'll protect you."

Anna rolled her eyes as Nessa giggled.

Helsing waited for a moment as Carl had run off to start their task. He punched one of the acrobats and grabbed the swinging pole, going out in his place. He set his eyes on the woman in the golden dress and took in her worried face as Dracula was hit with the fire and it set a burning anger through his chest as he cut the rope and swung down at her.

Velkara gave a little squeal as Helsing grabbed her from behind and they quickly landed on the balcony across from Anna and the others. He grabbed her arm.  
>"Velkara. Velkara!" She looked at him, breathing slightly hard. "Are you all right?"<p>

"Yes…" She shook her head. "I…I'm fine."

Helsing watched her for a moment as she stared past him, most likely replaying what had just happened. He felt a sudden urge to lean down and kiss her, an longing to want to help get rid of the feel of Dracula's hands from her skin but as he leaned down to do so, the vampire's voice made him turn.

"Gabriel?" Dracula called out. "Oh, Gabriel?" Helsing moved to the Balcony, Velkara moving behind him. The vampire had tossed aside his burning cloak, leaving him in his normal, black clothes. "Oh, Gabriel?" He glanced up with a smile. "Welcome to my summer palace."

Then Igor's voice shouted something and a child began to shout – "Master! Master! Look, master! Look!"

They turned to see what the child was pointing at to see Igor and others leading a chained up Frankenstein into the room.

"You vile, wretched undead!" Frankenstein shouted. "I shall have my revenge! Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil! You are nothing but damned fools…and damned souls…and will burn in the flames of hell!"

"Oh no," Velkara pulled a face. ~What's going to happen now?~ She wondered.

"Now," Dracula turned back to Helsing. "Are you going to give Reona back to me?" Helsing's face gave his answer. "No? Then, ladies and gentlemen," He called out the ones around him. "I give to you…Van Helsing!" They all ripped off their masks, giving out roars as their fangs grew.

"Come on!" Helsing turned to leave but Velkara didn't move, still staring down at Dracula as he stood there, the other vampires running past him. He was smiling up at her and she bit her lip. "Come on!" Helsing grabbed her hand and began to pull her behind him.

They hurried down the hall and up a set of stairs into a room. Carl and the others ran into the room from another doorway as Helsing and Velkara barred the door. Anna and Nessa ran to Velkara, hugging her in joy and relief as Mikeal and Helsing looked for a way to get out of here. Carl was holding something in his hand, messing with it.

"Ah! Now I know what it's for. Now I know what it's for!" Mikeal grabbed Anna and Nessa's arms as Helsing grabbed Velkara's and ran at Carl. The man frowned. "Where are we going?"

"Through that window!" Both men shouted.

Carl dropped what was in his hand and gave a shout as the six of the broke through the window just as the vampires burst into the room. A fierce light followed them, as well as some bones, landing in the freezing water around them.

The water and rain cooled the burning in Velkara's chest as Helsing let go of her hand again. She was glad it was dark enough to where her blush from both him and Dracula couldn't be seen.

"Carl, you're a genius!" Helsing shouted with a laugh.

"A genius with access to unstable chemicals." He grinned. Nessa gave a little squeal and jumped on the man beside her, locking lips with him. Velkara and Anna gave smiles and Mikeal pulled a face.

"I'd rather not watch anyone have a make-out session in front of me. The only one I like to watch doing that is myself and that's not happening so knock it off!"

Everyone gave their laughs at that and Mikeal grinned as Anna hung onto one of his arms. It seemed that Anna had forgiven his secret and it seemed everyone was pleased.

But just for a second.

Shouts from Igor nearby grabbed their attention and they turned to see Frankenstein being rowed away. They all stared swimming, trying to reach the boat, but they weren't fast enough and an iron gate cut them off.

"I'll find you!" Helsing called out to Frankenstein. "I'll get you back and set you free! I swear to God!"

A large, demonic giggle traveled to them and they watched as Dracula and Aleera, in their large forms, flew across the sky.

"I must save him." Helsing told them all.

"No, you can't." Carl told him.

"Why?" He growled.

"I cabled Rome earlier to apprise them of our situation," Carl admitted.

"What did they say?" Helsing demanded.

"Even if you somehow kill Dracula, Rome orders you to destroy Frankenstein as well."

"What?" Velkara gasped, throwing a hand to her mouth as the rain battered down upon them.

"He isn't evil." Helsing replied.

"Yes, but they say he isn't human either." Carl replied.

"Do they know him?" Helsing then growled. "Have they talked with him? Who are they to judge?" Mikeal, Anna, and Nessa stayed silent, watching as everything unfolded. Helsing was enraged. He hadn't acted like this before but considering the circumstances, they could understand why.

"They want you to destroy him so he can never be used to harm humanity." Carl had no choice but to continue telling Helsing what their orders were.

"And what of me? Did you tell them what I'm to become?" Helsing reached out and grasped Carl by the throat, lifting him up. "Did they tell you how to kill me? The correct angle of the stake as it enters me heart?"

"Van," Velkara grabbed him and tried to pull his arm down.

"The exact measure if silver in each bullet? Huh?"

"No, I left you out," Carl replied.

Mikeal came forward himself and shoved Helsing against the gate. Carl was dropped into the water and Mikeal caged a growling Helsing against the iron, giving deep breaths.

"Calm yourself, Helsing." Mikeal growled. "We don't need you loosing yourself right now."

The man nodded, taking deep breaths and glanced at his friend.

"I'm sorry," Helsing told Carl. Carl knew what was going on and gave the man a nod as Nessa still clung to him. "It's staring." He then told Mikeal. "I know. I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Velkara asked.

"Because I'm the one that changed him, not your brother."

"What!" She shouted. "Why did you bite him!"

"Because he shot me! Is it so hard to believe that he shot me before I bit him? I don't like being shot! Especially with silver, dammit!"

Velkara rolled her eyes and leaned back in the water as she stared at the sky, floating. "I'm hungry…I'm tired…" ~And I have the sudden urge to lock myself in my room and relive that dream I had with a certain man that isn't Dracula~ She glanced at Helsing and closed her eyes. "And I want to be changed into a set of dry clothes. Can we go home yet?"

Anna laughed at her sister. "I have to say I agree. So, the men have to carry us home to Transylvania."

Nessa and the other two women, began to swim to shore, giggling. "I agree."

Carl, Helsing, and Mikeal all exchanged looks. "Something tells me that I'm not going to get paid for this," Mikeal commented, swimming towards Anna.

Carl shook his head. "I'm sure I will." He blushed with a large grin.

Helsing watched as Velkara dragged herself up a set of stone steps and collapsed on the grass, cursing at the weight of the water in her dress. Replaying the feelings he had had on the balcony, Helsing shook his head and swam towards her, praying that he could control what was clawing at his heart.

**Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**Thank you to everyone coming back and reading this story, whether or not you make a review. I appreciate it and I hope you like what I have planned! :)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Dracula's Castle**

**Everyone had changed back to their normal clothes and gone off the Frankenstein's castle again just to have to turn right back around to the Valerious manor after finding out that Dracula had had everything moved to his own castle.**

Helsing was furious but Carl calmed him down, telling him that he would find the way to the Vampire's castle. So, there they were in the tower, listening to Carl as he went through everything.

"Count Dracula was actually the son of Valerious the elder- the son of your ancestor." Carl pointed at Anna and Velkara as Mikeal set the painting of the old man down.

"Everybody knows that," Anna sighed. "What else?"

"Oh. All right," Carl ran to painted glass and pulled a sheet of across it. It was a picture of a man getting stabbed. "Well, according to this rubbing, it all started when Dracula was murdered."

"Do you know who murdered him?" Helsing and Velkara asked together. They gave the other a look before Velkara glanced away first.

"No, no, no," Carl shook his head and passed his hand over the top images of an elder man reaching down. "This has some vague reference to the 'left hand of God'."

Velkara felt like she got hit with something hard. "Gabriel."

"What?" Helsing asked her as they all looked at her.

"Gabriel is known as the left hand of God," She looked at him and he seemed to get it as well.

~If that means…what I think it means~ Velkara told herself. ~Then Van is Gabriel. That also means that…~ she gulped, feeling a blush break across her face. ~It can't be, can it?~

Carl hurried around to Nessa and she handed him a small page with a picture of the devil and Dracula touching fingers when it folded over. "And in 1462. When Dracula died, he made a covenant with the devil."

"And was given a new life." Helsing grabbed the paper and he and Anna looked at it.

"But the only way he could sustain that life was by drinking the blood of others." Anna commented.

"Uh, excuse me. Are you going to let me tell the story?" Carl asked.

"Sorry." The two of them apologized, turning back to the friar.

"Your ancestor, having sired this evil creature," He reached down and picked up a painting of a man praying. "Went to Rome to seek forgiveness." He moved around the table. "That's when the bargain was made. He was to kill Dracula in return for eternal salvation…" Nessa had moved and now held up a scroll. It was the Valerious family line. "Of his entire family right down the line all the way to you." He pointed to Anna.

"But he couldn't do it. As evil as Dracula was, my ancestor couldn't kill his own son." Anna said, taking the scroll.

"So he banished him to an icy fortress," Carl told them, running over to another book. "Sending him through a door from which there was no return."

"And then the Devil gave him wings," Mikeal commented.

"Yes." Carl nodded.

"All right, so where is this door?" Helsing asked.

"I don't know," They all turned at looked at Carl and Nessa.

"But," The woman told them. "When your ancestor couldn't kill his son, he left clues."

Carl turned behind him and hit the wall. That section rotated and out was the picture of two knights like he had been telling them about the other day. "So that future generations might do it for him."

"That must be what our Father was looking for here," Velkara said as she turned and looked around the room. "Why didn't I see this before? I used to spend days in here when I was younger." She frowned. "How could I have not found the door?"

Helsing pulled a face and turned slightly. "The door," He mumbled. "The door. Of course." He took off running out of the room. They all followed him to the armory and the large painting of the map. "You said your father spent hours staring at this painting trying to find Dracula's lair. "I think you were right quite literally. I think _this _is the door. He just didn't know how to open it."

"What are you talking about?" Velkara demanded.

"Look, a Latin inscription. Maybe it works like that painting in the tower." Carl suggested and he began to read it.

"If this were a door, our father would've opened it long ago." Anna told them.

"I can't finish the inscription. There's a piece missing." Carl called.

It took a moment but then a grin broke out across Helsing's face as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Your father didn't have this." Helsing showed it to Anna before handing it to Carl to place it on the corner of the map and finish it.

"Where did you get that?" Anna demanded.

"It's obvious," Mikeal crossed his arms.

"Our ancestor must have left it in Rome all those years ago," Velkara told her sister.

"In the name of God, Open this door." Helsing spoke. They all watched as the map turned to smoke, revealing an icy doorway.

"A mirror." Carl suggested.

"Dracula has no reflection in the mirror." Anna commented.

"But why?" Helsing wondered as they all walked forward.

"Maybe-Maybe to Dracula, it's not a mirror at all." Nessa said aloud.

Mikeal sighed and stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in. "It's not a mirror. It's ice. It's a doorway to the vampire's castle."

Helsing took his word for it and slowly pushed his way out into the ice. "It's cold," Helsing chuckled. "And it's snowing." He pulled it back in, his hand full of snowflakes. As Helsing turned to grab a torch, Velkara and Mikeal both moved forward. Mikeal to have the bragging rights of being the first into Dracula's castle and Velkara…she didn't really know why she moved. She just did.

"Oh sweet mother!" Velkara began to dance around, running her arms. "It's freakin' cold!"

"That's what you get for not wearing a jacket!" Mikeal laughed at her.

She went to reply when her eyes took in the large, black castle that loomed over them with skeletons decorating the dead trees around it.

Helsing and Anna followed after them and they shared a look before walking forward with the snow whipping around them. Nessa was next and waited for Carl. When he popped out and saw the skeletons on the trees he turned back around and went to run right back through but it wouldn't let him and it knocked him to the ground. Nessa tried to hide her laughter.

They all hurried to the large castle, Carl, Anna, and Helsing holding torches as they reached the large doors.

"Do we have a plan?" Carl asked. "It doesn't have to be Wellington's at Waterloo, but some sort of plan would be nice."

"We are to go in there and stop Dracula." Helsing told him.

"And kill anything that gets in our way." Anna agreed.

"Well, you let me know how that goes." Carl turned to leave again but Helsing grabbed his cloak before grabbing Velkara's arm before jumping up with a roar. Mikeal smirked and mimicked him with Anna and Nessa and the two groups landed on the opposite side of the gates. They were all then let go and Helsing moved forward, grunting as he leaned down on his knees.

"Well, as grateful as I am to be out of the cold," Carl was commenting to Nessa. "That doesn't seem like a good thing."

Helsing gave a growl and they all looked at him.

"Not easy becoming a monster, is it?" Mikeal asked, walking past Helsing.

The man looked up at him before turning to Velkara as she placed a hand on his back. He stood. "We'd better get moving."

They followed the large man as he made his way down the large path of the room that held thousands and thousands of Dracula's eggs and fire bowls.

"So, are all of those-"

"Yes." Anna and Anna cut Carl off.

"And inside them are-"

"Yes." Helsing and Mikeal cut Nessa off.

"'Igor, do this. Igor, do that.'" They all froze as the Assistant walked around the corner with cords on his shoulder. He paused when he spotted them and went to run off when Mikeal jumped forward (and far) and landed on his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Please=please don't kill me!" Igor pleaded with the man sitting on top of him.

"Why not?" Helsing demanded over Mikeal's shoulder with a growl.

Igor began to think. "Well, I, um-"

There was then a yell that everyone recognized and Mikeal still sat on Igor as they all hurried over to the gate next to them to see the creature in a block of ice and chains being pulled up. It was then that a large screech passed through the castle.

"My master has awakened." Igor chuckled before Mikeal punched him in the face.

Helsing took a deep breath and began to try and pull the Gate apart but it only budged a few inches.

"There is a cure," Frankenstein called to Helsing.

"What?"

"Dracula. He has the cure to remove the curse of the werewolf. Go." He called out sadly. "Find the cure. Safe yourself!" He then was too high for them to talk to him.

"A cure," Helsing turned and looked at Velkara. "You were right."

"I know," She closed her eyes and turned to move back to Mikeal. ~He told me, after all~ She sighed.

"Come on. Let's find it!" Anna said.

"So, the painting was true," Nessa and Carl shared a look as they all turned to the two of them.

"The only thing that can kill Dracula is a werewolf," Carl nodded. "The painting-that's what it meant."

"Bur Dracula has been using werewolves to do his bidding for centuries." Anna claimed.

"Not real werewolves." Mikeal stood up now, a foot still pressed against Igor's chest. "He's been creating them through my blood. I am the last real one. Well, at least until Helsing showed up.

Helsing grabbed Igor and Mikeal removed his foot so he could be pulled up. "You're going to take them and lead them to the antidote." Helsing growled.

"No, I'm not." Helsing gave a growl and shoved the man against the stairs. "Yes, I am."

"Here's the plan. When the bell begins to toll midnight, you'll be able to kill Dracula." Carl told Helsing. "We just need to find the cure and get it into you before the final stroke."

"Are you insane?" Anna demanded. "What kind of plan is that?"

Dracula…the talk of his death made pain strike Velkara's chest. What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to deal with it? Dracula was the enemy. There would be peace in her family with his death and she wanted that for her family more than anything but…this feeling…

"Mikeal. Go with them and keep them safe." The werewolf looked at the other man and gave a nod. "Now," Helsing's voice brought her back to see that he was holding out a silver stake to Carl. "If I'm not cured by the 12th stroke of midnight…"

Carl shook his head. "I don't think I could."

"You must."

Carl looked at the stake for a moment before giving a nod and taking it.

"Come on, you." Mikeal grabbed Igor and the others all began to move as Helsing grabbed Velkara's arm.

"I don't like this," Velkara told him as he held her shoulders. "I don't want you to do this by yourself."

"We don't have a choice. Just don't get killed." He told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not the one that would be killed by facing Dracula, Van."

He stared down at her for a moment before the feelings that he had on the balcony the other night broke forth and he leaned down, capturing her lips. Velkara closed her eyes and kissed back on impact. The feeling that she had gotten from Dracula that night on the dance floor was back again, this time it felt hotter for some reason. Could it have been because the castle was cold? Or was it for some other reason?

At that moment, a flash popped into her mind. It held the same feel as that of the dream she had between Reona and Vlad the other night. This time, it was a man, looking much like Helsing, in silver armor. He was holding that woman, Reona, in his arms as her blood spilled all over him. Fear spread through her. What had happened? Who was that holding her? Where was Dracula?

Then, the image left her. "Now, go." Helsing whispered to her, pulling back slightly. "Go. Go." She nodded and took off after the others. He watched after her for a moment before he turned and ran towards the other tower.

Velkara felt the tears burning her eyes and she paused. She couldn't leave Helsing to go against Dracula alone. But at the same time…she didn't want to go face Dracula and watch one of the die. She didn't want any of them to do. Why was this always what happened? Why!

Whose side was she on!

With a fight in her head, Velkara finally chose a side before she turned and hurried after Helsing. She wasn't going to let him fight alone.

**Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**Sorry about the wait. Now, with no further ado: **

**Chapter Nine**

**Such a Pain**

**Velkara was quite good at following Van Helsing through Dracula's castle. **She watched as he slipped through the hole in the wall and began to climb up on the chain that had hoisted Frankenstein up to the lab. She had to wait though until he was done climbing before she could do anything; she didn't want him to know that she had turned around to follow him. Not when her mind was zipping around like it was. She was still arguing with herself.

~Vlad or Van?~ She cried to herself. ~Dracula of Helsing?~ She rubbed her temples. ~Why? Why did this have to happen to me?~

Dracula had been there for Velkara for years. He had been her friend. He saved her life. He wasn't the monster that everyone saw him to be. He just wanted to have his children live! Every parent wanted that! Was it right to take that away, even from a man of the undead?

And then Helsing! She had feelings for this man that she met a month ago and she didn't know why. Okay, she knew why. Helsing was attractive. Very, very attractive. He was protective. He had come all this way to help her and her sister and he had saved her from a bunch of vampires. Multiple times.

Aren't feelings such a pain?

Velkara had to wait a few more moments after Helsing disappeared over another hole in the wall above her before taking off up the chain herself. She moved slowly, so not to make up so much noise to bring attention. She didn't know just what she was going to do up there with all that was about to go down but she wasn't going to just stand there. She would move when she moved. Her body would know the right thing to do.

Helsing was up on the tower, trying to free Frankenstein, but it was too late. The bolt struck and the machines went haywire, hitting everything in the room but Dracula and Velkara. Velkara was behind the machines and blocked, but Dracula stood in the middle of it all, screaming out –

"Give me life!"

And Velkara didn't want to even think about what was going to happen now that all those little vampires were going to be alive. She was going to have to stop them herself! Kill all those children. Undead or not, they were children! Would she be able to do it?

"One more bolt," Dracula screamed. "And my young will live!"

Velkara watched as the vampire's gaze traveled up, spotting Helsing. She gave a curse as the man began to transform into his large, naked bat-form and she ran forward from her hiding place. She didn't know how she was going to stop him but it was too late anyway. Instead, that left her all below with his little men. All their attention turned to her and she sighed, drawing her sword.

"Such a pain."

She took care of the few that decided to attack her for a few moments before something dropped on top of her from above. With a little squeal, she fell to her back and opened her eyes, staring up into Helsing's face.

"You know," The words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. "You could have just asked."

It took a moment or to for it to dawn on Helsing what the woman meant and he shook his head. "What are you doing here, Velkara? I told you to go with the others!"

"I couldn't just leave you here alone, Van. I…I'm not going to let you get hurt!"

The man stared down at her for a few more seconds as the little men moved around them, screaming as they were on fire, before pushing himself off of her. She stood herself and they stared at each other for a moment longer.

"Fine, just…when the transformation starts…" He didn't want a remake of what happened the first time she had seen Mikeal's transformation to happen.

Velkara nodded. "Promise."

_**~On a cold wet afternoon**_

_**In a room full of emptiness**_

_**By a freeway I confess**_

_**I was lost in the pages~**_

**Igor truly did not like leading them around the castle.** Especially when whenever he would look at Mikeal and get that smug grin on his face. That grin let you know that he was planning on doing something, and the man did not like the fact that his mind was picturing something either being torn or bitten off.

They had already noticed that Velkara was not with them. Anna was worried of course, and out Helsing and her sister both, but Mikeal and Carl had convinced her and Nessa that the two of them would be just fine.

It didn't take too much longer to reach the room they had been heading for.

"There it is." Igor's voice broke the silence as they stared into the room. In the center of it was a glass-like bowl on a stand, the cure in a needle set in the middle of the glass ball.

Mikeal took a step towards it. "That's it? Out of how much blood that fanged freak took out of me, that's all you made out of it?"

Igor groaned as Anna followed after him towards the needle. Nessa took a tentative step forward as well, glancing around the room in case of any surprise attack. It was then that Igor kicked Carl into the room again and pulled a lever, yanking another gate to lock them inside. Nessa immediately went to Carl while Anna whipped around and Mikeal gave a moan.

"Stay as long as you like." The pale man laughed as he turned to run away. "You try to get Igor. Igor get you!"

Mikeal shook his head as Nessa sighed. "How could we not have seen that coming?" She asked.

Mikeal continued to shake his head. "Yeah, that's pretty bad on my part. Something must be distracting me." And as Anna stepped forward beside him it didn't long to figure out what it was that was distracting him.

"Go ahead." Anna said to Carl as they all stared at the needle. "Grab it."

Carl gave a nervous chuckle as Nessa hung onto his arm. "You go ahead and grab it. If there's one thing I've learned, it's never to be the first one to stick your hand in a viscous material."

"I'll do it," Nessa reached out but Carl grabbed her other hand and held it down by her side.

"And I'm not going to let you do it either."

Nessa couldn't help but let her grin grow wider as Mikeal turned to talk to them but he gave a shout instead. Aleera was hanging upside down behind the four of them, her mouth ripped open(sort of like a Predator) in a roar. As the four of them jumped to the other side of the needle, Anna drawing her sword as Mikeal placed himself in front of all the others, the woman in pink closed her mouth and flipped down to the floor with that grin of hers.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"No." Carl answered, shaking his head but his voice wasn't confident; it was high.

"It was more of your face then the screech." Mikeal decided to tell her. They all knew that he was ready to transform and was now just waiting for the vampire to pull something, and Aleera knew it.

"Then maybe I need to try…a little harder." Aleera began to laugh. Nessa frowned, not liking that it was her man that was being teased like that. So, she took a step forward with a scowl and pushed the needle-bowl off the stand. It smashed on the ground at Aleera's feet, splattering all over the vampiric woman. The water-substance hit Aleera all over the place and she began screaming as she held her face, smoke floating up off of her.

"Viscous material!" Carl sounded so proud of himself. "What did I tell you?"

Nessa giggled as Mikeal quickly grabbed the needle. It was hot and it burned his hand but he would be fine as Anna ran and tossed some of that material onto the door to set them free.

"Go," Mikeal handed Carl the antidote and he and Nessa hurried past him. "Get the antidote to Van Helsing!" Anna turned to go past him but Aleera grabbed her arm. They watched as the woman's face grew back.

"You can't go until I say you can go! And I say you can go when you're dead!"

"Keep running, Carl!" Anna cried before she was tossed across the room.

Mikeal jumped forward and punched Aleera in the face, making her fly a few feet herself. "Now, I don't like hitting women too much, but it seems that I don't have too much of a choice in this situation."

Standing to her feet again, Aleera gave Mikeal a glare before she blew all the fire out so the only thing that lit the room was the lightning when it struck. As a werewolf, Mikeal couldn't see in the dark, but he could hear perfectly. Aleera's smell was all over the place so that wouldn't be any help and if he were to transform now, Aleera would have enough time to kill Anna before he could do anything. He would have to stay in his human form for now.

"Anna," He whispered, placing himself in front of the woman. "Hurry after Carl and Nessa. I'll take care of bat-woman."

"No," Anna shook her head. "I can take care of Aleera myself." She looked at the man. "Transform."

"What?" He looked surprised.

"You all say that you can control yourself in your transformation, right? Transform and finish her off. I can handle her until you're ready."

"But-" Anna pushed herself up and kissed the side of his face.

"I'll be fine, Mikeal." She assured him.

The man stared herself for a moment before giving a nod and took a few steps back, hunching over as pain rippled through his body.

_**~Of a book full of death**_

_**Reading how we'll die alone**_

_**And if we're good we'll lay to rest**_

_**Anywhere we want to go~**_

**Carl and Nessa froze on the bridge as the rain pounded down on them.** Lighting was striking everywhere, making the journey dangerous out in the rain like this.

"Oh my God," Carl gasped moments before they both fell backwards when lightning struck right in front of them. Carl stood up immediately to try and find a way to get out of there but Nessa stayed on the bridge just long enough to see an upside down Igor running at them laughing with a shocking-stick in his hand.

"Carl!" She cried, pushing the man as he turned around. It hit one of the burners that were still going in the rain, giving a yell of horror as Igor missed him by only seconds.

Nessa tripped Igor here and stood by herself, both her and Carl running down the bridge again. The man followed after them with the shock rod still in his hands. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Frankenstein came swinging at them on a snapped cord, screaming for his life as the cord he was hanging on to caught another one and was dragging a rope across the bridge, knocking the bowls of fire off. Carl immediately grabbed Nessa and dragged her down to the floor. Igor didn't duck though and he was knocked off, falling to his fate thousands of feet below as Frankenstein was left hanging onto the cord for his life.

"Frank!" Nessa cried down to him. "Just hang on!"

He began to slip. "Help! Help me!"

"But you're supposed to die!" Carl sounded so distraught. He agreed with Helsing. He didn't want to kill this creature; this man.

"I want to live!" Frankenstein cried.

Carl stared down at him before nodding. "All right!

"Just hang on!" Nessa cried again and turned to Carl. "We need Mikeal. He will be able to pull him up!"

Carl nodded. "We need him now, but that's not going to work." Carl looked around and then spotted that the cord was caught on one of the fire-bowls. "Help me push this!" He told the woman beside him and she stood, shoving on it. "We'll swing you loose!" Carl called down to him. The bowl soon fell and Frankenstein continued on his path. He broke through the window just in time to knock Anna away from Aleera and in time for Mikeal's transformation to be complete.

_**~In your house I long to be**_

_**Room by room patiently**_

_**I'll wait for you there like a stone**_

_**I'll wait for you there alone~**_

**Please Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Truth and Death**

**The fall had hurt Van Helsing so he had to keep a steady hand on the objects around them as they walked through, searching for Dracula. **Velkara was fearing for him, keeping close and watching him, ignoring everything else at the moment. There was a cut across his chest and his shirt had been ripped open. She wanted to do something about it here and now, but it wasn't the time nor the place.

"You are too late, my friend," At the voice, Helsing turned, shoving Velkara behind him as they faced Dracula; Velkara peeking over the man's shoulder as they backed away from the vampire. "My children live!"

"Then the only way to kill them is to kill you." Helsing commented with heavy breath. Velkara tried her best to ignore the pain in her chest at his words.

"Correct." Dracula answered. Velkara felt her back hit a wall and she turned to stare out the window to watch as the large clock was moments away from midnight.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Helsing smirked at her words and yanked his jacket off, tossing it over his shoulder to her. "So be it." He replied to Dracula. He turned to stare out the window himself as the hand moved its final place and looked at Velkara. "Go." He ordered. She gave a nod and ran off with his jacket to watch from some place safe. He turned back to Dracula. "One."

Dracula watched as Helsing fell to his knees, yelling and growling as he ripped the rest of his shirt off and his body began to change. The vampire's eyes grew wide. "No! This cannot be! Not again!"

"Again?" Velkara asked herself as she watched from behind some of the machines. She didn't want to leave; she couldn't leave. She wasn't going to leave. She was going to stay here until all of this was all over.

Helsing's skin broke open like Mikeal's would but his fur was black and his eyes a bright yellow. Velkara's eyes grew wide. He was…magnificent. Mikeal's transformations were always something she enjoyed watching, but this one…it was just…it just felt so much different. So much…better to her.

Dracula backed away, laughing as he stared up at the new Werewolf as it paced after him. "We are both part of the same great game, Gabriel. But we need not find ourselves on opposite sides of the board."

The black beast gave a furious roar as an answer and Dracula transformed into his own beast again with his own screeching. As the two men clawed at each other, Velkara clasped her hands together, tears swelling in her eyes. This was horrible. To see the two of them fighting, killing each other. It wasn't fair! Why did everything have to end in violence? Why, in the end, did everything have to die? It wasn't fair!

Dracula was beating the hell out of Helsing and Velkara had to move several times to not get hit. It seemed that Dracula was keeping an eye on her himself, making sure that he didn't throw Helsing anywhere near her. But Helsing…it was like he couldn't see her at all. The Bat seemed to get tired of being close to the woman while fighting and went to fly to the top of the castle, to try and lead it away from her, but the Werewolf grabbed him and slung him back down to the ground. More explosions and crashes happened, making Velkara cover her face and turn away for a moment, getting out of the way of it all.

"Vlad," She quietly whimpered, clasping her hands together. But Dracula came out of the destruction with nothing but a small cut on his forehead that quickly healed up like all his others did.

"You are being used, Gabriel, as was I." Dracula told the Werewolf as he climbed to his feet again himself. "But I escaped," He turned and locked eyes with Velkara for a moment before turning back to his opponent. "And so can you."

Helsing charged again and Dracula took off, transforming again. Helsing caught his foot and jumped on his back, ripping and tearing at the Bat as they flew through the tower. Velkara kept moving, trying to keep up. Nothing else meant anything to her as her heart pounded in her ears, watching the two of them. The way they slammed each other into the walls and beat each other.

It was happening over and over again and this time, as Helsing crushed Dracula into the ground, it was bad. One of his wings broke. He tried to jump away and got caught by the electricity one of the machines still had traveling through it. He turned back to his human form and Velkara felt the tears break through this time. There were claw marks and bites and wounds all over him! She went to hurry to him but froze at the sound of screeching and turned back to see Helsing dragging his nails down the side of the wall.

"Vlad!" She cried to him but he held a hand to her.

"Stay…out of this…Velkara!" He warned her, pushing himself slowly to his feet. She wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. Helsing jumped onto the wooden walkway, slowly pacing towards the vampire. "Don't you understand?" Dracula asked him as he backed away. "We could be…We could be friends! Partners!" His voice deepened as he transformed again. "Brothers in arms!" He tried to fly away again but his wing wouldn't let him and Helsing grabbed his foot and pulled him back. The Werewolf whipped the Bat around and grasped his throat, giving a large roar that shook the entire room. Dracula struggled, but then, at that moment, Helsing's fur shed away and he returned back to his human form. It took only one second for him to turn and jump off the wooden walkway.

Dracula turned back to his human form himself, taking breaths in relief. He wiped the blood of his neck and went to lick it from his fingers but gave a growl. He glanced out the window to see that the full moon had been covered by clouds for now and he gave a smile, staring down at the man below him.

"Did I mention that it was you who murdered me?" Dracula called down to Helsing. "It must be such a burden, such a curse, to be the left hand of God. Especially when you realize that you have fallen for a mortal woman." Velkara lifted her head and peeked around the corner of the large iron ball as Dracula quickly moved down to advance on Helsing. They were only feet away. "All I want is life, Gabriel." Dracula continued, walking forward slowly. "The continuation of my kind, and perhaps the return of my ring." He lifted his left hand and showed that he held no left ring finger. Helsing glanced down at it, pieces of everything falling into place. "Reona gave me that ring." He growled with a slight smirk. "I should have known that you had run off with it. You would have run off with her too, if you could have, wouldn't you?" He moved forward and Helsing backed up. "Don't be afraid, Gabriel. Don't be afraid. I shall give you back your life, your memory."

"Some things are better left forgotten." Helsing called to him. He then gave another yell, lurching forward as the moon was revealed once more. His skin hadn't even peeled all the way away yet before he jumped at Dracula, who transformed himself, jumping backwards. Helsing barely missed his throat, leaving a deep wound in the Bat's abdomen.

As the Werewolf crunched over, continuing to transform, Dracula changed back into a human, tumbling backwards and crawling away. Velkara took a step forward, fear in her eyes as the end of the fight drew closer and closer. She watched as Helsing gave another roar and ran at the bleeding Vampire on the ground only feet from her.

At that moment, she saw it again. Exactly what she had seen that one night all those years ago. A man, in the middle of the forest, being attacked by a werewolf. Again, her feet moved on her own. She placed herself between Helsing and Dracula, her arms spread out wide with a look of confidence on her face. She couldn't let Helsing do it. Despite the fact that Dracula was the undead, that he was the enemy, she…she still loved him. Velkara had fallen in love with the Vampire over all these years. The thought of losing him…she didn't know what to do. She knew that he was evil, but…

And then, it all happened to slow. As Velkara glared at the large Werewolf that was running at her, growling and about to deliver a blow of death, Dracula looked up at her in a look of fear. He jumped to his feet and pulled her behind him, knocking her to the ground as he stood there only moments before Helsing's teeth sunk into his neck.

Velkara let out a scream before a grey haze fell over her eyes.

It was like a second dimension. The Tower was nowhere to be seen. It was just a grey emptiness with Dracula and Velkara just standing there. The Vampire just stared down at her, a sad, blank look on his face. Velkara jumped to her feet and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Why!" She growled. "Why did you do that?"

Dracula closed his eyes. "I couldn't let that happen. Not again."

"Again?" Her grip loosened. "What do you mean again?"

Dracula opened his eyes, glancing to the side. "Perhaps…now would be the best time to tell you. Now…before I…"

Velkara turned her own head to the side and pulled a look of surprise. There was a small window that was looking over a battle field from above. She gave Dracula another look to see that his eyes were closed again before she walked towards it.

_**Reona was cold.**__ Vlad had left after she had fallen asleep. He always did, just in case someone was to walk in after sunrise. It made her feel so alone, but at the same time she knew that he would be back the next night. Like always. But today, she didn't smile as she walked through her father's house. Today was the final battle between him and Vlad and she feared the outcome._

"_Ah, Reona," The young woman lifted her head at her father's voice as she entered the dining hall. "How faired your night?"_

_~Wondrous~ She grinned to herself as she smiled at the elderly man at the head of the table. "Well, Father. And your own?"_

"_Grand." The man then looked over his shoulder to the figure standing by the window. "And yours, Lord Gabriel?"_

_Reona stared at the man by the window. He was already dressed in his armor so the sunlight shone off the silver, giving the man a glow about him as he turned to face the two of them. His long locks of dark hair hung around his stone-face. His dark eyes locked on her._

"_I could not sleep," His deep voice answered. She glanced away, a blush rising on her cheeks. She had a good idea on why he couldn't get to sleep._

"_Well that's a shame." Her father smiled. "Are you going to join us for breakfast?"_

_Gabriel shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I should start heading back to the others."_

"_Yes, of course." The man turned to his daughter again. "Why don't you escort him outside, Reona?"_

_The woman gave her father a nod and followed Gabriel out the door. They walked silently through the Castle, the servants and others dropping their heads at the sight of them. Reona hated that she was treated like some kind of porcelain doll, but the last time she brought it up to her father…_

"_I know he was here last night." Gabriel's voice broke the silence the moment they stepped outside into the bright, white morning of snow. _

"_I figured," she replied softly as they paused. The great black horse that Gabriel rode was being brought to them by the stable hand. They stayed silent until the young boy left again. "If you're looking for an apology, I'm not giving it."_

_He stared at her for a moment. "You're walking down the wrong path, my lady. You know he is."_

"_I don't see it," Reona shook her head as she glared at the man before her. "You all tell me that he's some sort of beast; a monster! But I don't see anything like that about him. He's done nothing wrong by all I've seen."_

"_Then you are blind." He turned to his horse to mount it but paused at her next words._

"_Maybe I am," She shivered, gripping her fists. "But I don't care! Vlad doesn't see me as just some princess! He doesn't see money or fame or anything like that when he looks at me. He sees me! Me!"_

_Gabriel turned back to face her. "He's not the only one, Reona." His voice was soft as he stared at her. Reona glanced away, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "After all of this is over," His hand reached out, turning her face to lock eyes with her. "I'll be able to give you everything that you need. Everything that you want."_

"_But…I don't want anything but…"_

"_I know," Gabriel shushed her softly, cupping her cheek. "When this is all over, I will be able to give it to you."_

_She couldn't do anything but nod and Gabriel gave her a small smile before mounting his horse._

_A fear entered Reona's heart as she watched Gabriel's horse disappear. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she returned to the barn for her own horse. She didn't know what exactly what she was going to do when she arrived but…she just felt like she should be there._

_Her heart was pounding in her chest as she caught sight of the battle before her. The two armies were just whacking away at each other, coloring the white snow red with blood. Her eyes moved quickly, searching for the two men that she wanted, needed, to find. It turned out that they were only feet away, their swords swinging and their helmets already knocked off. They were growling something at the other and with each word, both men seemed to grow even more enraged at the other and the battle grew fierce. Something told her that the conversation pertained to her._

_Reona didn't know how long she was watching this but it seemed to be all over too soon. She watched as Vlad's sword was knocked from his hand as he fell backwards, Gabriel looming over him as the man crawled backwards, searching for a weapon with his hands. Gabriel pulled his sword backwards before taking steps forward to deal the final blow._

"_No!" Reona screamed. Her feet moved on their own, making her run forward to the two men. She slipped in front of Vlad just in time…In time for Gabriel's sword to pierce her instead of the man behind her._

"_No," She heard Vlad whisper behind her but her eyes were watching Gabriel as his look of anger and concentration became one of horror. She gave a meek smile as she pulled the sword from her stomach. Her knees gave away. _

_Gabriel lurched forward and caught her before she hit the snow-covered ground._

"_No," Gabriel's voice was hoarse as he looked lost, trying to look for something to stop the bleeding as the battle around the three of them continued. He took her cloak to try and stop it but it did no good. His strike had been true. "You fool! I told you to stay there! To stay with your father!" She couldn't reply as her life slipped away, leaving her body limp in his arms. He had promised her everything! Everything after this battle was over! And it had been he who killed her. It had been all his fault._

_Gabriel clutched her body to him before throwing his head back in a scream that echoed across the battleground._

"**And so, Gabriel took revenge upon me.** It had been my fault that you were anywhere near the battle," Dracula's voice was sad as Velkara turned back to face him. "Afterwards, he refused to return to heaven. He erased his own memories and stayed here, cursing himself for what he had done."

She turned back to the window but it was gone. "And that's when it all began. This is all…all my fa-"

"No!" He now stood in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "This is not your fault, Reona." He ran a hand through her hair before pulling her into him. He captured her in a kiss again. But in this one it felt like he was longing for something. "You saved me last time." He whispered, running his hand through her hair a final time as he pulled back from her. "I'm just glad that I could keep you safe this time."

Everything turned back to normal. They were in his castle again and Helsing removed his teeth from Dracula's neck.

The skin and clothes and hair melted off of the vampire, leaving only bones to fall upon Velkara as she stared up in horror as the Werewolf backed away. At this moment she knew that what else Dracula had made was destroyed too, but she didn't care. She reached out and touched the bones, poking them as the tears seemed to appear in waterfalls. She bit her lip, praying that this was just some sort of dream and that she was still sleeping the night before all of this. But her prayers were useless.

The low growl made Velkara remember where she was and she turned her gaze back to the black beast that stood only feet from her, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared.

**Anna, bleeding from her lip, struggled to stand as Mikeal gave a ferocious roar. **He now stood over Aleera as the vampire sat curled up in the corner, staring up at the silver beast in fear.

"Go!" Frankenstein called to the woman. "Go and help Van Helsing!"

Anna gave Mikeal another look before nodding at the other man and taking off.

Frankenstein and Mikeal shared a look before the Werewolf turned back to the red-headed vampire, a grin on his fanged teeth.

Frankenstein watched as the Vampire, transformed, tried to fight back but the Werewolf was just too strong, first ripping her wings off before his claws and fangs shredded the rest of her body. He knew that the Vampires had been torturing this man for years and yet…the death was still too brutal for him. The screams from the Vampire just made it all worse and Frankenstein had to look away, wincing with every growl and shriek.

When it was all over, he turned back to the Werewolf, trying to ignore the ruined carcass that was still in the corner of the room. Mikeal face him as well, doing his best to wipe the blood from his face with his arms and hands; it didn't work too well. He knew what the Werewolf was waiting for.

"Go after them," He was tired from the lightning shocks. "I need rest."

The Werewolf waited for a moment before giving another nod and running after Anna out onto the bridge in the rain.

Another bolt of lightning struck the bridge right in front of Carl and Nessa again, ruining it. Nessa gave a curse and began to shout infinites as she threw her hands in the air.

"Oh, my God!" Carl cried, not knowing what to do now as Anna ran up behind them on the bridge. "What now!" It was then that another roar burst out behind them, followed by loud thumps that made the bridge beneath them shake. They all turned to see Mikeal, still in his transformation, running towards them with a type of smug look on his face. They all noticed the blood that had decided to cling onto his fur as hard as it could as the rain tried to wash it all away. Carl didn't think that they wanted to see just how much blood had been there before he ran out into the rain.

The large Werewolf grabbed all three of them into its arms and jumped over the large gap before continuing down the other side towards the rest of the castle. It didn't take long for them all to reach the tower. They found the scene of A large black Werewolf towering above Velkara as she sat on the floor, entangled in bones and other things as she was frozen, staring up at the beast.

Mikeal gave a roar, dragging the other Werewolf's attention to him before he jumped at it. They started tearing at each other as Anna and the others ran to her sister.

"Velkara!" She grabbed her sister's face, wiping the tears away. "Velkara, are you all right? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," She looked at her sister. "Did you get it?" She demanded.

Carl held up the injection. "Of course."

The roars made them turn to see that Helsing and Mikeal were in a deadlock, fighting each other with their strength. Both of them looked worn out and so, the time to finally end all of this was now. Velkara grabbed the needle and jumped up, calling out to Mikeal. The Werewolf looked before using new strength to shove Helsing back and turn. Velkara tossed the needle to him and Mikeal whipped around in time to shove it into Helsing's stomach as he lunged at the silver beast again. Mikeal went flying back, transforming back into a human in time for Carl and Nessa to catch him as softly as they could.

Helsing stopped, staring down at the needle before yanking it out. They all watched as the black fur fell away, leaving a bleeding Helsing in ripped shorts breathing hard as he stared at them all. Velkara stared at him for one moment before running to him, burying her face into his chest as the tears overpowered her again.

Helsing stared down at her for a moment. She had tried to save Dracula from him. He had almost killed her because of it. But in the end, Dracula refused to let her die like she had before all those years ago. She had been right. Dracula wasn't just a monster. And yet, he still had to. And he did. He did what he had been sent here to do. So why, as this this woman cried on him, did he feel like he had done something wrong?

The others all watched as Helsing held Velkara to him before Anna turned to Mikeal and dragged the others all away, giving Helsing and her sister alone.

**Please Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass movie and Velkara, Mikeal, and Nessa are my only characters.**

**Final Chapter! I'm sorry that it took a week to write. School and work has decided to put me through Hell this week, lol!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Not Yet**

**Van Helsing and Carl had left. **They left two days after the whole ordeal; left while Velkara had been asleep and Nessa had been watching over her. Just left the two women there with the younger sister and the werewolf. After everything that they had just gone through together. Nessa had been extremely pissed off when she heard that Carl had left the next morning. You never, e3ver sleep with a woman like Nessa and then leave without te3lling her. Hell, you didn't leave at all unless she was with you.

Mikeal had learned that the hard way. He had once dated a woman like Nessa. She was the sweetest thing that there ever was. Until he had to tell her that he was going to be leaving the town and continuing on his journey. He couldn't look at fire for a month after that.

"Can you still see them?"

Mikeal glanced over his shoulder to see Anna in the doorway. She was wearing her normal, plain look, but he could still see the sad one that she was trying to hide. He turned back to the window.

"No. Not anymore." She moved up next to him and was still for a moment until he watched her shoulders begin to quiver. Mikeal gave a sad smile before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "You're sister will be back eventually, Anna."

That's right. Velkara and Nessa had runoff after Helsing and Carl that morning. The sisters couldn't even say anything to the other; the left after just exchanging hugs. Anna seemed to know that her sister would leave with that man the moment that she saw him in the town that first time. There had been something that seemed to connect Velkara and Helsing together that Anna could see, she just didn't know what. At the time, anyway.

Velkara had told them the entire story that Dracula had told her. When Anna had learned that her sister had been around Dracula since she was a child, Anna had been enraged. Who wouldn't have been? But she looked at it through Velkara's view and…she came to an understanding. But what surprised her the most was the story of Gabriel and everything that had happened there. It was impossible for Helsing to be Gabriel and for Velkara to be Reona, and yet…it all made sense.

And then Helsing just left. That's what really surprised her. He just left Velkara there to return to Rome. Dirty Bastard. He'd best be glad that Anna had gone after him as well.

"What are we going to do now?" Anna asked the man beside her as he continued to hold her. His skin was warm, chasing off the cold on her skin from the winter air seeping in through the window.

"Well," Mikeal's mind twirled quickly. "I'm not sure, but you're the last Valerious here, Anna. You're the one left in the castle so therefore, Princess, you are now the Queen of Transylvania."

"But Velkara is the eldest." She argued. "She should-"

"Do you really think that your sister is going to come back here?" He cut her off. "After everything that has happened to her? Do you really think that she's going to come back without Helsing?" Anna turned away and Mikeal sighed. "She won't be gone forever, Anna. She'll come back to see you. I'm sure that she'll even bring nieces and nephews to show off."

"Yeah. And we'll have our own to do the same."

Mikeal grinned. "I'm sure you-wait, what?" His grin fell to a look of surprise as he pulled away and stared down at her.

She turned and locked eyes with him, a smile on her face. "You heard me, Mikeal."

He was speechless for a moment, just staring down at her. To be honest, he had had dreams about Anna since the moment she became old enough to where he wouldn't be a pedophile due to his age as a werewolf(though being alive for almost 60 years and having a thing for a 20-year-old still kind was the same, wasn't it?) so he never thought that he could get what he wanted. Especially after hearing her curse the werewolves and all the 'monsters' that enveloped this world. He thought that he had struck out and he was going to have to watch her and some other man to be together and watch their kids and God-Knows-What-Else that he would have to endure.

Anna took a breath and lifted her head. "I want to apologize to you, Mikeal. Everything that I've said over all these years about…about the Werewolves and everything else, I'm sorry. I thought that they were all monsters, but you…you're not. You've been that silver werewolf that has been protecting my family for over ten years now. I'm sorry for my reaction the other night, before the Masquerade Ball. I shouldn't have…"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I am a beast. A Werewolf. I didn't tell you for a reason. I knew that you wouldn't like the fact of what I am."

Anna shook her head. "I wouldn't have but…I don't like not being told too much, either." He winced at the sound of her voice. "But I can understand why you didn't say anything. And I forgive you."

Mikeal stared at her for just a moment before he turned away, giving a scoff. "What are you talking about? What do I need your forgiveness for?"

Anna's eyes seemed to burn into his back and Mikeal swallowed; hard. He really needed to learn when to keep quiet.

_**~In your House, I long to be**_

_**Room by Room**_

_**Patiently**_

_**I'll wait for you there**_

_**Like a stone**_

_**I'll wait for you there, alone~**_

"**You Bastard!"**

Carl had only a few seconds to turn around to look at who was screaming at him before a form jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. He and Helsing had paused to give the horses a little rest for a moment and his feet were freezing in the snow. He gave a small scream as the two of them fell into the snow and tried to pull away but the attacker's grip was on his cloak. He opened his mouth to give another yell but froze with a look of confusion. "Nessa?"

"Damn right it's me!" The young woman screeched, pommeling the man's chest with her hands. "What the hell did you think just leaving me there! What was I? Just some booty-call while you were there or something?"

"No, no! I didn't think that at all!"

Van Helsing had reached for his gun the moment he heard the woman scream but had dropped his hand when he saw that it was Nessa. He shook his head and watched them for a moment before a shadow fell over him. He turned.

Velkara looked awful. Her skin was pale, her hair unkempt from the riding they had to do to catch up with them as fast as they had to and dark circles under her red eyes. A pain of guilt hit Helsing as he stared up at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as Carl and Nessa continued to talk behind them.

"Do you really need to ask?" She slid off her horse and stood before him. He looked at her in confusion for a moment before he watched her pain face turn into rage and a fierce pain spread over his left cheek as his head was whipped to the side. He looked back at her in shock. He hadn't been expecting a hit. "Did you not learn anything last time?" She demanded. "The last time you ran off on your own and just left me there at the castle?"

Helsing only had to think for a moment to realize what Velkara was talking about. After all that had happened since he had arrived to Transylvania, Helsing had come to terms with what he learned. Gabriel, the left hand of God, had been sent to earth to take care of Dracula all those years ago. He was to kill Dracula and return to heaven but his heart had been captured by a woman named Reona, just had Dracula's had been. Gabriel planned on staying for that woman but when she died, he felt guilty for not being able to protect her and the fact that it had been his sword that killed her. Gabriel erased his memory and left himself to wander the world for the rest of eternity. Van Helsing came to the terms that he, himself, was Gabriel and…Velkara was Reona reborn.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her. She stared at him for a moment before taking a step forward. He froze as she buried her face into his chest, shivering.

"Tell me," Her voice was muffled. "That you want me to go with you. Tell me that you don't want to leave me behind again. Tell me that you want me near you and close. Tell me that you want me to stay with you. Don't…don't leave me behind again! Please!"

"What about your sister and Mikeal? You can' just leave them all behind." Helsing replied.

"Anna and Mikeal…they understand. Anna can take care of them all. I can't…I can't stay there anymore. Not after all that's happened. I…I want to go with you. Please!"

Helsing stared down at her for a moment before his arms wrapped around her. Her shivering stopped as he gave a silent sigh. "All right," He whispered softly. "Come with us. I'm sure the Priests won't mind if…if everything is explained. And even if it's not," He told her. "I'll find a way for you to stay close."

"Say it." She told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Say it." She repeated.

He gave a small smile. "I want you to come with me. I don't want to leave you behind again. I want you near and close. I'm not going to leave you behind again. Ever."

It seems that that was what Velkara wanted and she pulled back with a nod, wiping her eyes. He kissed the top of her head before he turned to his horse.

Velkara smiled. "Van," He glanced back at her. She opened her mouth to continue but her voice stuck. Helsing seemed to understand what she had been going to say and he nodded his head with a smile before continuing on. She continued to grin as she mounted and giggled at the look Nessa and Carl held on their faces. Carl looked embarrassed and Nessa was still mad, but she could tell that it was fading away as the journey continued; together this time.

Velkara paused her horse for a moment as the others continued on. She turned to give Transylvania a final look and caught something else. Above her, in the clouds circling the sun, she saw her family staring down at her. Her brother. Her father. Her mother. Everyone that had been kept outside of heaven for the entire years of Dracula. She gave a sad smile and half hoped that Dracula, somehow, had been allowed to be reunited with Reona as well. She would love to go and see her family again, to see those White Gates, but…

"Velkara?" The woman turned to see that Helsing had come back for her as Carl and Nessa watched from ahead of them. "Are you all right?"

She glanced back at the clouds before turning back to Helsing and grabbing his hand with a smile. "I'm fine."

"We'll come back to see your sister. And Mikeal. I promise." Helsing assured her as he squeezed her hand and the horses started moving slowly towards the other too.

"I know we will." She glanced back at the clouds a final time and her breath caught. Guess who she saw this time?

Reona really did look like her especially with that large smile on her face as she clung to the arm of the man beside her. She wiped her tears away before they could fall and gripped Helsing's hand even harder.

Dracula had been right…

Her time…was not yet over.

**Please Review! :)**


	12. Read me! Read me!

And yet another one bites the dust!

Whoo! Damn I'm good! Yeah! I LOVED writing Van Helsing and it's just too bad that it's already down with. Poor Dracula :(. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading that just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Now to get you ready, here is a little list of some of the stories that I'm planning on doing next so if you like them, come back :) I hope that you all do!

**The Mummy**(The one with Oded Fehr and Brendan Fraiser. Both are Gorgeous(as is Arnold Vooslos) and I CANNOT WAIT until I get to do this one! It's gonna be awesome! I plan to do the 2nd movie as well!)

**Mortal Kombat **(I actually haven't seen this movie since I was a child and it came on one night and I was just like – Whoa! How did I miss this! XD. Yes, these are based off the two movies(the 2nd one will be done too) so be ready for some Karate and whatnot!)

**Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children **(FYI, I will not be writing this one until the one I'm writing with the Original Video Game is done. It will be pushed back down the line until the game is done first. If you're a FF7 fan, check that out too! Crisis Core has already been written and the original is well on its way. I'm about to make it to the second disk :))

**The Mighty Ducks 1 **(Now, don't even say it or make fun of me. I LOVE the Mighty Ducks Trilogy(my fave being number 2 because of the Bash Brothers lol) and I plan on doing all three. I bet you've never heard that before, XXDD. Tell me, what do you guys think about that?

**The Haunting in Connecticut **(I LOVE being scared and so, this movie was perfect with the idea that I had. I now own the DVD version so it'll be a cakewalk!

**The Mummy Returns **(Yes! I'm gonna enjoy this one too! And the ending is going to be a big surprise for all of them! And don't worry, the Scorpion King is on the list as well guys ;))

**Silent Hill **(Now, this is going to be more of a comedy/horror thing. There's no romance involved in this one. Again just comedy and it's gonna be awesome! Lol

**Mortal Kombat 2** This one is going to be a little bit different from the actually story of the film. I HATED the fact that Johnny cage died like he did so that's definitely going to change ;)

**Scorpion King** This film will be another one that I'm going to enjoy writing so much. Just thinking about what I'm going to do with Dwayne Johnson just sends shivers down my spine ;)

**Alice in Wonderland **This one is based off of the one with Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. I loved how he did it( though I kept seeing Sweeney Todd in the place seeming as how it's the same actor, XD).

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Lord of the Rings series, Jurassic Park Series, Alien Series, and the X-men series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!

**XOXO,**

**HiddenXEmotion**


End file.
